Amor se escribe con A
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: En una Francia afectada por la crisis de la eurozona, Oscar France Jolie, una condecorada ex militar acude a la consulta del Dr. Harrison Axel Federson, pues todas las noches sueña que un hombre la besa apasionadamente y la llama por su nombre, pero sólo llega a decirle "A" antes de despertar. Federson piensa que pueden ser recuerdos de vidas pasadas. ¿Qué misterio habrá detrás?
1. Paris, ciudad de sueños y anhelos

_Aclaración importante: a diferencia de otros fics de BnB en donde solamente se cambian los apellidos de los personajes, aquí van a encontrar edades, nacionalidades y relaciones entre parientes cambiadas. No todas claro. Por ejemplo, Alain y Dianne siguen siendo hermanos pero ambos son primos de André. María Antonietta es mucho menor que Oscar, por ejemplo porque la base para delinear a Oscar en el fic es la mujer de la época de la revolución mientras que Antonietta es más como la chica que recién llega a Versalles. Si no se cambia el nombre, se cambia el apellido y en el caso de algunos personajes secundarios ambos._

_Bueno espero que les guste lo que viene, por ahora un pequeño prólogo que les ayudará a entender lo que viene, o mejor dicho un flashforward._

* * *

_Los recuerdos de la persona amada, acumulados con el paso del tiempo…_

_No los arrebata la muerte.*_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquel mediodía del 13 de julio, las campanas de Notre Dame replican su sonido con fuerza una vez más.

Finalmente en la puerta de la Catedral más famosa de toda la historia francesa; la misma en la cual Victor Hugo se inspiró para su famosa novela del Jorobado; la misma que vio la coronación del Emperador Napoleón; la misma que santificó a Jeanne-Du-Arc, la misma que fue preservada de los bombardeos Nazis durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; esa misma abre hoy su puerta de par en par para recibir al flamante matrimonio.

El primero en salir delante de los novios es el padrino. Y mientras los invitados se reúnen armando dos filas para ver salir a la pareja; el padrino exclama.

-¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes… el señor y la señora Garnier!

-¡No Bernard, así no era! ¿¡Qué te dije antes de la ceremonia?! –exclama la fotógrafa visiblemente enfurecida.

-Lo siento cariño, sabía que terminaría diciéndolo mal…

-¡Pero qué zoquete, arruinar así la salida triunfal de mi amada nieta! –lo golpea una anciana.

-¡Lo siento abuela!

Una dama de gran sombrero y vestido rosa; la madrina, se adelanta frente a todo el público que ya prepara sus bolsas de arroz. Con su abanico se abre paso y cual experta oradora comienza a hablar:

-Está bien, lo diré yo. A ver Rosalie, fílmame que lo diré bien. –Interviene la madrina de la boda. -¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes el señor y la señora Garnier – Jolie. O, si prefieren dejar de lado los formalismos: ¡Oscar y André!

Todos los presentes estallan en aplausos cuando los novios dan sus primeros pasos como marido y mujer por las escalinatas de la puerta principal.

-¡Dios, con tanto arroz y estos tacos me voy a matar por estas escaleras! –exclama la novia aferrándose al brazo de su flamante esposo.

-Pues ten cuidado, o sino no podremos bailar en la fiesta.

-¿Louis, no debería ya estar entrando la limusina? –pregunta Harry Federson acercándose a él.

-Pues se supone estaría apostada antes de que los novios salieran. ¿Llamaste para confirmar, Charlotte?

-Claro, pero me dijeron que ya lo habías hecho tú, por eso no dije nada…

-¡Ah, ahí viene! –exclama la madre del novio.

Una limusina con los vidrios polarizados ingresa por la calle para recoger a los novios y llevarlos a la fiesta.

-¡Ah, una limusina negra! Muy clásico sin duda. –comenta Alain, primo del novio.

-Pero a mi Oscar me dijo que iba a buscarlos un carruaje de época. –contesta su hermana Dianne.

-¡Francotirador! ¡Es una trampa!

Para cuando Federson grita la alarma, apenas si llega a arrojarse sobre las espaldas de Marie Antoinette y de Oscar. La lluvia de balas cubre rápidamente el frente de la Catedral. Algunos tratan de correr, pisándose unos con otros. La gran mayoría con suerte pudo arrojarse cuerpo a tierra. Alain sale al cruce del auto y comienza a dispararle, pero sin ningún resultado; el auto negro se va tan rápido como pasó.

Después de la estampida producto del tiroteo, Oscar hace un esfuerzo para incorporarse. Le parece escuchar como si fuera un eco las voces de sus primas; una grita desesperada y la otra le grita en alemán. También a Victor Girodelle-que logra abrirse paso hasta ella.

-¡Oscar! ¡Oscar! ¿Estás bien? –escucha a su propia madre gritar al lado, no se dio cuenta cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Creo que sí… -dice casi como en un susurro. –André, ¿estás bien?

Pero de su esposo no recibe más que un grito de dolor. Es cuando se incorpora con la ayuda de Victor que ve su ramo de rosas blancas teñido de rojo, igual que el pecho y la falda del vestido. Rojo sangre, la sangre de André. Junto a ella cae el peso muerto de su esposo; una de las balas atravesó su pecho y la otra a la altura del pulmón. Oscar lanza un grito de horror.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No! ¡No Dios mío, otra vez no!

El llanto se apodera de la novia cuando las fuerzas la abandonan y cae de rodillas ante su esposo. Lo que hace un momento era felicidad y alegría, se vuelve un caos entre gritos y lamentos de los presentes.

La novia vestida en sangre -1era parte

* * *

**Amor se escribe con A**

Capítulo 1: _Paris, ciudad de memorias y anhelos_

_¿Nunca cruzaron su mirada con un extraño en la calle y tuvieron la sensación de conocerla, aunque nunca antes se hayan visto?_

_¿Nunca se encontraron con alguien, e inmediatamente surgió entre ustedes una gran camarería, una gran amistad?_

_¿Nunca fueron a un lugar por primera vez, y sintieron que en verdad, ya estuvieron allí?_

_-Una moneda para un pobre hombre que no puede ver…_

La anciana y su hija hacen una pausa al notar que la joven que va con ellos se ha detenido unos pasos detrás de ellas. La mujer se detuvo al ver a un mendigo, luego saca una moneda de apenas un euro, absolutamente todo lo que trae consigo y se lo entrega.

-Dios se lo pague _mademoiselle_… yo estoy ciego, pero recuerde que el Todopoderoso la ve todo el tiempo. –responde el limosnero, y sin que se lo pidan se marcha.

-Ah… mi niña, tu siempre tan generosa. –dice la anciana. –Desde chiquita que eras tan noble… tan buena niña. Por eso Dios nos hizo el milagro…

-Mamá, por favor, no te exaltes… -le pide la mujer que la acompaña. –Y tú Oscar… ¿y si no es cierto? ¿Cómo sabes que es hombre está realmente ciego? Podría estar fingiendo para aprovecharse de la gente de buen corazón…

-He oído que la policía los corre… no quieren que le den mala imagen a la iglesia. –comenta la abuela.

-Hum… -es lo único que murmura. Podría contestarles a ellas que si lo que su madre decía es cierto, Dios mismo se encargaría de darle un castigo. O que la Iglesia en vez de predicar caridad debería estar preocupándose más por hacerla y que no hubiera gente con necesidad, sobre todo enfrente del Portal del Juicio final, donde un ángel pesa con su balanza las virtudes y los pecados de la humanidad. O simplemente que siempre la habían conmovido por los desprotegidos, en especial los ciegos, y si se lo marcaba su corazón era motivo más que suficiente.

Pero no, simplemente se adelanta en la marcha y traspasa el gran portal de Notre Dame. Sus acompañantes la siguen a través de los enormes mosaicos negros y blancos, hasta llegar a los púlpitos.

Algunos turistas curiosos tratan de tomar alguna foto sin ser demasiados evidente, o demasiado ofensivos, impresionados por la magnifica arquitectura que guarda casi 850 años de historia. Pero la anciana no le presta atención a los grabados, ni a las esculturas ni a nada de lo material que ese lugar encierra. Solamente se arrodilla, ayudada por la mujer más joven, con todo el esfuerzo que eso le implica para una persona de su edad, y haciendo la señal de la cruz en su pecho se dispone a orar. La hija de la anciana hace lo mismo, sin embargo, la nieta tampoco posa su vista en lo que está a los laterales del edificio. Ella levanta sus ojos al inmensamente alto techo de la Catedral, seguramente esa es la altura que necesitarán los ángeles para poder cumplir con su misión y no caer a la tierra. La luz explota a través de todos los ventanales, más fuerte que cientos de lámparas de neón. Nada de lo que estuviese allí permitiría dudar de la existencia de un Dios todopoderoso.

Debe de existir un Dios y un cielo, pues ella ya ha visto el infierno con sus propios ojos.

Finalmente ella también junta sus manos y se pone de rodillas.

La anciana limpia su voz de la tos, y dice en voz baja:

-"Jesucristo todopoderoso, he venido a agradecerte por escuchar mis rezos.

Aquí vengo como te lo he prometido con ella a prenderte una vela a ti y a la Virgen por haber traído de vuelva a mi nieta a casa, sana y salva. Yo siempre tuve fe que en las horas más amargas y más oscuras, Dios iluminaría su camino y volvería con los que la amamos. Tal como te prometimos en la víspera de Navidad, aquí estamos las tres para agradecer y para seguirte pidiendo por la salud y la felicidad de nuestra adorada niña"

-Mamá, no llores por favor…

-"Por favor, danos tu amparo siempre. Y guarda en tu seno a mi pequeña Renée." Seguro ella también la estuvo cuidando, ¿verdad Emilie?

-A ella le gustaba que le dijeran Kim… pero sí, tienes razón.

-Claro abuela… -responde haciéndose la señal de la cruz.

Las tres mujeres salen del edificio con dirección a la estación Saint Michel, pero al llegar a la entrada, Oscar se detiene.

-Mamá, abuela, aquí me quedo. Tengo que ir hacer unos trámites al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Pero mi niña… Pensé que podíamos tomar un café todas juntas. Y luego quería pasar por alguna feria a buscar esas frutas que a ti te gustan. Nunca podemos salir las tres, y ahora que tienes un poco de tiempo…

-Mamá, Oscar seguro tiene algún compromiso importante, no debemos molestarla.

La mujer rubia se aleja en dirección contraria a su madre y su abuela. Ellas la observan detenidamente.

-Mi niña Oscar… mírala hija, tan hermosa como siempre. Es como si jamás se hubiera ido. Y tan cerca que estuvimos de perderla…

-Pues tú lo dijiste, no fue la voluntad de Dios.

-Sin embargo siempre tan ocupada, sin tiempo para nosotras. ¡Ey, un momento! ¿No será que tendrá que verse con un muchacho? Por eso se va tan apurada…

-Ojala sea eso mamá. Tenía esperanza que cuando volviera del ejército con todo lo que pasó cambiaria un poco, pero no… es como si todavía estuviera en el frente de guerra. ¿Oh, hija, es que nunca encontrarás un lugar en donde descansar?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, en una tienda de historietas en el Barrio Latino de París, un joven ojea algunas de las revistas exhibidas en la tienda de novedades. En la radio, la dulce Carla Bruni tararea: _"Oui je te propose / De retrouver le temps des roses / Le temps des caresses soyeuses / Prenons du temps pour la douceur des choses" (1)_

El murmullo de la conversación de dos muchachos, aparentemente estudiantes de alguna de las universidades cercanas, lo distrae:

-Lo que no puedo entender es como un tipo como este se puede haber enganchado una mujer como esa…Debería estar penado por la ley que una mujer tan linda se case con un tipo tan feo y tan enano…

-Bueno, Napoleón tampoco era muy lindo que digamos. Ni muy alto. Y se casó con la hermosa Josephine y fue emperador de Francia. ¿No notas un patrón?

-¿O sea que según tú, la historia se repite? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

-Habría que considerarlo…

-Bueno, dentro de todos los males que se le pueden llegar a achacar al sistema de representación democrático hay una ventaja: en dos años, el enano se va…

-Si es que no se queda. O viene alguien peor…

El joven deja de lado la conversación de los dos estudiantes y se dirige al mostrador. El vendedor pregunta.

-¿Y, André, ya te decidiste por algo? ¿O te sumas al club de lectores gratis?

-Pues… por ahora sólo lo que te encargué. –dice mostrándole un artbook.

De pronto la conversación de los muchachos y la del vendedor con su cliente se interrumpe bruscamente, cuando entra una chica. Si, una chica en una comiquería, y además muy bonita. Cabello rubio y largo ondeado, vestida con saco y camisa de oficina, pollera al cuerpo y tacos que disimulan su baja estatura. ¿Y qué hace una chica como esa en un lugar como ese? Nada hace sospechar que una joven tan sencilla y distinguida tuviese algo que hacer allí, si no es _lolita, yaoista, k-poper_ o alguna cosa por el estilo. Sin mirar al público presente, directamente se acerca al mostrador y con delicada voz dice:

-Hola, vengo a retirar el pedido. Ayer llamé para confirmarlo.

-Ah, sí, sí. André, dame un minuto por favor.

El vendedor se retira al depósito trae una caja de lo que según la tapa es un _Tallgesse III_ (2) de escala 1/144. Todos los asistentes abren sus ojos de par en par al ver no sólo ese _mecha_, sino la bolsa de donde salió, en la cual habrá fácil unos diez más.

La chica saca unos grandes lentes redondos, como los de los personajes de anime para leer la tapa y luego dice.

-Sí, sí. Este es, lo llevo con todo lo demás.

-¿Oye, todo esto lo compras para ti? –le pregunta André, aún a riesgo de ser impertinente.

-No, no. Es un encargo. –responde ella llevándose la gran bolsa con todo el contenido, no sin antes haber pagado una cifra mayor a los 1000 euros, todo contado efectivo. Acto seguido se retira tratando de manejar la puerta vaivén con carga, cosa que no le cuesta mucho porque los dos muchachos corren en dirección a ella ofreciéndose amablemente acompañarla hasta su auto.

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar. –dice el vendedor. –Pero clientes así no vienen todos los días, hay que atenderlos bien para que vuelvan.

-No te preocupes David, ¿pero de donde sacas esas clientas? ¿Cuánto dinero se gastó?

-Pues lo único que sé es que trabaja en un edificio del barrio económico de La Defense… todos los meses hace un pedido de ese estilo y luego viene a retirarlo, pero nunca dice para quien. ¿Y, lo llevas?

Sólo cuando André se queda como el único cliente repara en el valor del artbook que tomó. En la tapa la Diosa Athena mira con grandes y celestes ojos. Y André pone los ojos tan grandes como los de Pegasso al ver el precio del artbook.

-¡Cielos! ¡Es un tercio más de lo que me dijiste el mes pasado!

-¿Y qué esperabas? Con toda la inestabilidad que hay los precios de lo importado aumentan todo el tiempo. Tengo que remarcarlo o no tendría ni para cubrir el costo.

-¡Ok, Ok! ¡Pero hazlo ver como un regalo importante!

-Seguro… ¿Y, es para una novia?

-No, para Dianne.

-Pues regálale algo más barato, entonces. En estos tiempos hay que cuidar el dinero. ¿Ella sabe leer en español, verdad? Porque tengo unas ediciones de shojo manga descatalogadas que están a precios regalados y…

-No, no, está bien. Bueno… supongo que sólo se cumplen treinta una sola vez. Pero no le digas que te lo dije o me matará.

-Hum… igual no los parece. Aunque con las mujeres nunca se sabe, seguramente cumplirá treinta dos o tres veces. Bueno, en ese caso, feliz cumpleaños. ¿En bolsa de regalo o con papel?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En ese momento, en una parte de los suburbios de Paris, Oscar espera en el recibidor de una hermosa clínica. Desde la ventana se puede ver el circular del RER C, el mismo que tomó para llegar hasta allí. Una estación más y hubiera llegado al Palacio de Versalles. Ella está por volver la vista al alto libro que había traído consigo cuando su lectura es interrumpida por una mujer que le indica que ya puede pasar. Luego entra a la espaciosa oficina, no sin antes observar en la puerta el cartel que reza " Axel Federson".

El hombre le estrecha la mano; algo le dice que su secretaria había anotado mal el nombre de su paciente. Es verdad que podría estar confundido; después de todo el siglo XXI se encargó de borrar las divisiones entre los sexos y al fin y al cabo la sexualidad no remite solamente al cuerpo, sino que es más bien una forma del sujeto de entenderse a sí mismo y los demás. Eso ya lo había estudiado de Freud en sus primeras clases de psicología, pero después de todo Francia es una cultura distinta y quizás las cosas no eran exactamente de la misma manera a cómo él las conociera. Pero las manos… las manos son imposibles de alterar con cirugías u hormonas, ni siquiera las personas con tratamientos para cambiar de sexo podían alterar las manos. Y las manos de esta persona son, aunque endurecidas por la profesión o la vida misma, claramente las de una mujer.

-Un gusto, Doctor Federson. –responde ella sonriente.

El doctor tiene una mirada limpia, ella se había acostumbrado a fijarse en los ojos siempre. Si algo le había enseñado Medio Oriente era que cualquier persona podía ser amigo o enemigo, pero sea lo que sea los ojos siempre revelan la verdadera intención. Y los ojos celestes, y el pulso tranquilo de sus manos, le indican por instinto que podrá confiar en él. Además, algo en su corazón también se lo dice, y ya eso es bastante.

-Lo mismo digo… Lady ¿Oscar? Perdón, "Mademoiselle Oscar". Se me olvidan los títulos en francés muy seguido. Quizás no le dijeron, pero soy americano. Pase, siéntese por favor.

-Lo de Lady es innecesario.

-Lo dice porque…

-Perdón, es una frase de "Game of thrones"(3). –responde mostrando el libro que estaba leyendo. Luego hace un rápido paneo del lugar, enseguida advierte que no hay diván. –Pensé que sería más… como un consultorio.

- Lo uso en caso de hipnosis, pero solo si es necesario. Siéntese, cuénteme algo de usted.

-Bueno, mi nombre veo que ya lo sabe.

-Si, "Oscar France Jolie". Curioso nombre en una dam... chica, muy…

-¿Masculino?

-Patriótico. No sabía que "France" se puede usar como nombre de mujer. Pero ahora que lo dice… todo ese nombre debe tener una historia, supongo…

-Pues… sucede que cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada, los médicos le dijeron que esperaba un varón. Mi padre estaba enloquecido porque era su primer hijo y mandaron a hacer todo mi cuarto pintado de celeste, y mi abuela bordó toda mi ropa de recién nacido con el nombre de "Oscar" y hubo todo un alboroto por ese tema… Y al octavo mes nazco yo de sorpresa y con la mayor sorpresa de que se habían equivocado los médicos y era una chica. Para peor no es un nombre que se pueda adaptar al femenino así que me lo dejaron igual.

-¿Y la dejaron anotarse con ese nombre en el Registro Civil? En mi país existe un listado de nombres en los que se permite anotar a las personas y los que no. Y también regula el sexo. Por ejemplo mi segundo nombre es Axel, pero mis padres querían llamarme Alex y "Alex" es un nombre que se usa para ambos sexos así que obligatoriamente tenía que llevar un nombre de hombre seguido a Axel y como al final no se pusieron de acuerdo cuál iba a ser el siguiente nombre, lo cambiaron a Axel y ya está. Y finalmente me llamaron Harrison por mi abuelo, lo decidieron en la fila del registro dos minutos antes de que les tocase el turno. Cosas de los padres…

-Sí, sí. El gobierno francés permite ciertos nombres en la medida que haya antecedentes de personas de origen francés que se hayan llamado así. Y mi papá, que es militar y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque, no sé donde buscó o como hizo pero se ve encontraron un caso de una mujer que se había llamado "Oscar", y se lo aceptaron. Y "France" es por la cantante France Gall. Y es verdad, no es un nombre pero… ¿cómo alguien del gobierno francés discutiría semejante acto de patriotismo?

-Interesante. Bueno, cuénteme más de usted…

-Bueno… ¿qué le puedo decir? Tengo 28 años, nací aquí en París, tengo padres y un hermano… fui a la escuela como todo el mundo, horrible etapa como creo para todo el mundo también… a los 18 me metí en la escuela de oficiales del ejército, me gradué con honores… hasta ahí fue relativamente fácil. En el 2002 caen las Torres Gemelas, estalla la guerra con Irak. En el 2004 explota Atocha en España, aquí se teme que haya un caso parecido en Francia. Se arma una comisión especial para enviar tropas francesas a Afganistán y…

-Perdón que la interrumpa, pero creí que Francia no tenía participación en la guerra.

-Bueno… no directamente, son cuerpos militares que se integran a través de la OTAN. Pero al fin y al cabo, ahora Francia volvió a ser parte del Comité permanente. En fin… Por esas cosas de Dios o del diablo a estas alturas ya no lo sé, me designan a mi en la lista. Otro gran escándalo en mi familia, mi mamá le dice a mi papá que si yo voy a pelear contra el terrorismo ella se divorciaba, pero yo sabía que la posibilidad de ascenso en la milicia era mucha y le dije a mi papá que yo de todos modos quería ir. Mi mamá lloró muchísimo porque justo mi hermano es periodista y lo habían enviado a cubrir la guerra para su diario, así que cada uno por su lado pero nos fuimos. Al principio no quería una mujer en la división, sobre todo mi superior. Estamos designados allí un bueno tiempo que no pasa mucho… ayudamos más que nada en tareas a las tropas inglesas y norteamericanas. En un enfrentamiento contra los insurgentes me hieren una vez en el brazo, no me pasa nada. Así sigue todo un tiempo… un buen día, cae un ataque sobre una escuela en los alrededores de Kabul que sirvió más que nada para matar más que nada niños y a las maestras de inglés… Mi escuadrón y yo salimos a repelerlos. No veo el fuego en la noche y uno de los disparos viene a dar justo a mi cabeza, justo aquí. –se corre el pelo para mostrar una cicatriz sobre el lóbulo derecho. –Estuve internada varios meses en coma, casi me voy a saludar a San Pedro pero se ve vieron mi nombre y esperaban a otra persona y me despierto en un hospital de Siria. Vuelvo a Francia, me ascienden de cargo pero me dan la baja, baja honorífica pero baja al fin. Y bueno, creo ese es un buen resumen de mi vida…

Harry Federson se da cuenta que en ningún momento mencionó amigos, o pareja en su relato, solo un breve resumen de lo que aparentemente fueron épicas batalla para la lady. Sin embargo, nada de eso responde al perfil que lo buscan como su psicólogo sus pacientes.

-¿Y por qué decide consultarme?

-¿No lo sabe ya?

-Si, pero prefiero que me lo cuente usted. Cómo dio conmigo… hay algo en todo este relato que no mencionó. Terapeutas hay muchos, ¿por qué venir hasta los suburbios de París a verme?

-Bueno… desde que recibí ese disparo… casi todas las noches tengo el mismo sueño. Hay mucha gente, todos corriendo alrededor como una manifestación o una revuelta no sé… y yo siento la voz de alguien que me llama y me grita así como con desesperación ¡Oscar! Y yo le contesto a este hombre (porque por lo que escucho y se me ocurre también es un hombre que me llama). Le estoy por decir "A" Y ahí me despierto, llena de sobresalto y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Y paralelo a eso cuando no me sueño con esa persona que me llama, a veces estoy media dormida y siento que alguien me besa. Y son unos labios tiernos, apasionados que me besan de una manera de la que jamás nadie me ha besado. Yo sé que es una tontería a lo sumo una expresión de deseo… algo muy extraño porque nunca fui como otras mujeres que se la pasan pensando en hombres y… bueno, tanto soñar ya no me deja dormir bien.

Se lo conté a mi prima, y ella dijo que podían ser… -Oscar toma un poco de aire antes de hablar. –Ella dice que… que son recuerdos de vidas pasadas. Es una paciente suya, de varios años, Julianne Westermann.

-Si, lo sé. Julianne es en verdad paciente de mi maestro, Gustave Hawk, pero yo he trabajado también con él en ese caso. Ella me dijo quién es usted, pero preferí escucharla primero. No concedo entrevistas a cualquier persona que me busca. Como comprenderá determinar una cosa así no es algo sencillo. De hecho la mayoría de las personas que creen tener recuerdos de vidas anteriores, deliran o mienten. Es algo muy difícil de probar que exista, y de hecho apenas si es un terreno tocado por la psicología. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

-No se preocupe. Yo también me siento bastante escéptica ante todo esto. Yo… no sé porque lo estoy haciendo, pero… no puedo explicarlo pero es como que necesito saber. Es decir, según los médicos perdí tanta sangre que es imposible que haya sobrevivido, y que no me hayan quedado secuelas, pero aun así estoy aquí. Creo que darle una oportunidad a lo increíble no es tan descolocado después de todo.

La agitación de la mujer rubia se hace evidente en su tono de voz. El hombre de acento extranjero se levanta de su asiento y corre las cortinas, para que entre más luz.

-Mi método de trabajo es sencillo… Hoy por ser la primera consulta nos vimos aquí en mi consultorio, pero de ahora en más podemos vernos en la calle, en un café, en cualquier parte en donde se sienta cómoda o aquí si ese es el caso. Esta clínica tiene como principal regla la discreción. Muchos de los pacientes son gente de alto perfil que no desea hacer públicos sus tratamientos. No se asuste. Si hay algún lugar o cosa que le provoca algún tipo de sensación fuera de la común lo va a ver, o lo vamos a ver juntos. Y por sobre todas las cosas va a tener que pensar en comenzar un diario de investigación. Allí va a anotar todo: sus sueños, sus impresiones, si se encuentra con personas nuevas y le provocan sensaciones de empatía o antipatía, si vio una película y se le hizo familiar el ambiente… incluso nuestras conversaciones. Absolutamente todo, tómelo como un informe militar si quiere. Si realmente usted tiene sueños de vidas pasadas sólo lo va a descubrir en los detalles… no se le va a venir como una imagen completa de golpe. A lo mejor llega a los sonidos, ojala tenga imágenes o recuerde conversaciones porque de hecho se puede lograr.

-¿Y la hipnosis?

-Es un herramienta que podemos usar pero no será en principio. Sólo servirá con pistas concretas de sus recuerdos. Pero incluso, todo eso no explicaría la relación con su vida presente, que es al fin y al cabo lo que nos interesa esclarecer aquí. Esto no se puede hacer por el simple morbo de tener un recuerdo singular, sino para que estos no afecten de modo perjudicial su presente, que creo es lo mismo está buscando usted. –el hombre se acerca para estrechar su mano. –Bueno, Oscar, tome mi tarjeta y la veo la próxima semana a esta hora, ¿le parece bien?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La mujer camina tensa por la habitación de un hotel, ubicado a pocas cuadras del Jardín del Trocadero, lugar en donde desde su llegada a Francia se hospeda. En su mano estruja el nuevo ejemplar de varias revistas de moda. Marie Antoinette intuye que tanto silencio no puede ser más que el signo de que algo ha salido muy mal. Busca apoyo tácitamente en la mirada de su hermano, pero no puede encontrar en él más que un gesto de resignación. Aun así la curiosidad la puede y con tono inocente pregunta:

-¿Y mamá, ya viste mi foto?

-¿Qué si la he visto? ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que representa esa foto?!

-Eh… ¿un perfume?

-¡No! ¡No, no es un perfume! ¡Es mucho más que esto! ¡Este tipo de publicidad muestra a la mujer como un objeto! ¡Lo único que hace es resaltar el cuerpo. ¡Ni siquiera miras a la cámara! ¿Sabes lo que dice esta foto? "Haz de mi lo que quieras, total mi mente ni siquiera está aquí"

-Pero… ¿no es bonita? Tiene muchos volados, como las lolitas y…

-Pues serán a las del libro de Vladimir Nabokov! ¡Pues ahí estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Marie Antoinette!

-¿Hay un libro sobre lolitas?

Maria Theresia le dirige una mirada de desconcierto a su hijo menor, pidiéndole mudamente que continúe con su exposición porque ella está a punto de estallar de la ira o terminar con un infarto.

-No, hermana… "Lolita" es una novela de un escritor ruso que trata sobre una chica muy joven que quiere seducir a un hombre mayor a toda costa. Mira, para que me entiendas… ¿te acuerdas del video de esa canción de Alizée, que usabas para practicar francés? Bueno, de ese libro viene la idea…

Marie baja la mirada, a lo mejor no había leído muchos libros porque le aburre leer, pero si de videoclips se trata se sabe todos los rankings de memoria. Inmediatamente comprende la idea a la que refiere su hermano menor y no le agrada para nada. El muchacho rubio sigue con su exposición…

-Ah… ya entiendo.

-Mamá, a lo que se refiere Marie es a la moda de las chicas japonesas esas que se visten con ropa como de época, y se ponen lazos en el pelo y usan peinados con rulitos y tocas. Tú sabes que a mi hermana le gustan esas cosas tipo rococó y por eso dijo eso.

-Sí, así como "Solita"(4)

-…pero las lolitas reivindican la inocencia de la mujer, no su sexualidad. No es nada malo… por favor mamá, no seas tan dura con Anty.

-Ah, Joseph Louis… eres tan joven y siempre eres tan sensato. Y tú Antoinette, creces de edad pero cada día eres más niña. No sé qué haré contigo.

-Perdóname mamá, yo quería mostrarte la publicidad porque pensé que te gustaría. –los ojos de la muchacha se cargan de lágrimas. –Yo no quería hacerte enojar, pensé que de verdad te sentirías orgullosa de mí porque me habían elegido como modelo… Te prometo que me voy a portar bien…

La hasta entonces sonriente joven estalla en un mar de lágrimas y fiel a su corazón de madre; Marie Theresia, la emperatriz de la ópera alemana, no puede más que sentir angustia también. Cada vez que su hija está por demás de apenada siempre dice ese tipo de frases "voy a ser buena", "me voy a portar bien". Verla tan indefensa ante el mundo no hace más que preocuparla más y más.

-Hija, no te preocupes. Sé que tuviste buenas intenciones, la culpa no es tuya… la culpa es de la gente de esa maldita agencia que se creen dueños de tu imagen y de una persona. Ellos son los que deberían cuidarte, no exponerte de esta manera. ¿Y a todo esto, que dijo Louis cuando vio esto? Seguro no debe haberle caído muy bien tampoco…

-Pues la verdad, no dijo nada…_ "Pensé que al menos a él si le gustaría, estaba casi desnuda y cuando la vio ni siquiera la miró con detenimiento. ¿Acaso soy tan fea, tan poco atractiva a sus ojos?"_

-Ah, es que ¿qué va a decir un hombre si ve a su novia de esta manera? Muy feliz no iba a estar. Pero tú no te preocupes por nada, yo como tu madre que soy me voy a encargar de ponerle fin a esta situación. Antoniette, te tengo noticias para ti. Hemos pensado en todo y la verdad estarás cada vez más expuesta, así que contrataremos seguridad especial para que te cuide.

-¿Seguridad? ¿Cómo un guardaespaldas? ¿Lo puedo elegir yo?

-Antoinette, estoy hablando en serio, esto no es juego. No podemos elegir a alguien como haces tú porque te cae simpático, tiene que ser la persona más capacitada para el trabajo. Yo en particular prefiero una mujer, porque tiene más acceso a los lugares que frecuentas. Pero aún me queda consultarlo con Louis… Igual, terminaremos de verlo el día de las entrevistas, donde daré el veredicto final.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En otra parte del V distrito de París, en una callecita apartada, André Garnier lucha contra el cajero automático. Primero introduce la clave, pero aunque los datos son correctos el saldo de la cuenta apenas arroja cuatro euros. Se contiene de darle un golpe a la máquina pensando que es propiedad pública, pero no de maldecir al aire. Si no hay dinero hoy, no lo habrá hasta la semana siguiente. Guarda su tarjeta y comienza a caminar en dirección a su auto.

De pronto una manzana rueda hacia él, como si fuera una bola de boliche. Con gran habilidad detiene su trayecto terrestre. Pero mayor es su sorpresa cuando ve que son varias manzanas rodando por la acera, mientras una anciana se desespera por atraparlas. Y tal es su desesperación que casi la atropella un auto, sino fuera por la rápida intervención del muchacho que la atrapa con fuerza, y la aleja de la calle en un ágil movimiento.

-¿Abuela, está bien? ¿No se lastimó?

La señora se lleva una mano al corazón y todavía con la respiración entrecortada, responde:

-Es que… vine a buscar unas cosas para mi casa, pero se soltó la manija del bolso y...

-Bueno, pero tiene que tener un poco más de cuidado. Aquí hay mucho tráfico. ¿Quiere que la ayude a cargar las bolsas?

-Oh, bueno, muchas gracias… iba a llevarlas mi nieta, pero tuvo que hacer otras cosas. Ella siempre me ayuda. Ah, si la vieras que chica tan buena es… ¿Puedes creer que no tiene novio? No sé que le pasa a los hombres en esta época, en la mía eran más decididos…

André no responde nada, pero por dentro ríe. Evidentemente para la señora su nieta es la muchacha más linda de Francia. Luego frena un taxi y embarca a la abuelita dentro de él.

-Si pasas en algún momento por la _Île de la Cité,_ ve por la calle de la Place Dauphine y busca un restaurante que se llama "La rose de France", una casa antes de la esquina vivo yo. Ven y te invitaré una porción de pastel de manzana. A lo mejor tienes suerte y está mi nieta. Es igualita a mí cuando era joven…

André se hace la composición de lugar. ¿Cómo sería la nieta de la señora? El cerebro de André hace un primer bosquejo con la descripción, pero al no verlo muy agradable inmediatamente lo borra.

-Eh… bueno, no faltará oportunidad, señora. –dice cerrando la puerta. –¡Pero cuídese de las manzanas corredoras!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rosalie Moreau entra al enorme edificio de la redacción del Paris Match. Antes de llegar a su escritorio recorre el pasillo de las fotos más célebres, las que hacen honor al lema "_Le poids des mots, le choc des photos_"(5). A medio camino entre revista política y revista del corazón, las imágenes registran los momentos más importantes de la historia de la postguerra europea: la primer foto: el retrato de Winston Churchill, seguida de los estudiantes revolucionarios del mayo francés. Luego, la caída del Muro de Berlín y el funeral de Lady Di, toda persona u hecho importante fue retratada por la lente de algunos de sus fotógrafos. En una de las últimas, la misma Rosalie tiene un lugar destacado, pero no por haber sacado la imagen sino por ser su protagonista. En ella, se encuentra recibiendo la Legión de Honor, la más alta distinción, de parte del presidente. El editor está orgulloso de esa imagen; fotógrafos y protagonistas en la misma casa editorial. De hecho ni siquiera era fotógrafa del Paris March en ese momento, pero la prestigiosa revista no podía perderse tener con ellos una "celebridad" como lo era ella en ese momento así que la contrataron enseguida. Pero la muchacha de cabello rubio ondeado odia el peso de esa foto, no sólo porque es un recordatorio de su nada grata estancia en Afganistán como fotógrafa de guerra sino que, según su criterio, está muy mal tomada. Su rostro luce serio, imposible de poner buen gesto a pesar de tener enfrente a su presidente. Y la iluminación no es buena en el fondo, apenas si se puede apreciar en el a Oscar, quien había pasado a recibir el mismo honor minutos antes que ella. Si hubiera sido ella la que tomara la foto, seguro le hubiera salido mejor. Así que definitivamente no le gusta esa imagen en lo más mínimo. Una voz la sorprende antes de que llegue a poner su cartera en el escritorio.

-Moreau, que bueno que llegas. Necesito las fotos que tomaste de la campaña de Marie Antoinette. Tu foto ya está en todo Paris, no hay calle en donde no aparezca... Fue una gran idea mandarte a espectáculos… ¿quién diría que la agencia de modelos Versalles querría contratarte como fotógrafa también y darnos las exclusivas a nosotros? Y todo gracias a ti.

-Si, ya las envié a laboratorio. Se las alcanzaré cuando estén.

-De acuerdo, tráelas cuando estén listas. Y por favor, si ves a la irresponsable de tu amiga dile que estoy esperando su artículo o cierro sin ella. Más vale que me tenga algo bueno por hacerme esperar tanto…

-Claro Jefe, se lo diré. Disculpe, voy al tocador.

Rosalie toma su bolso nuevamente y se dirige al baño de mujeres. Es mayúscula su sorpresa cuando se encuentra a una bella mujer de cabello negro y pálida piel, sentada sobre el lavabo de mármol y fumando lo que en apariencia es un cigarrillo.

-¡Jeanne! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me escondo del idiota del editor…

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Sabes bien que no se puede fumar en este edificio! ¿Y qué es lo que estás fumando? Si te descubren…

-¿Qué, qué me van hacer? ¿Tomarme una foto y ser portada de la revista? ¡Además, en otros países es legal! ¡Jajajaja! Tranquila Rosalie, es sólo sano tabaco. De origen cubano, muy bueno ¿eh? ¿Quieres probar un poco?

-Jeanne, estás loca…

-Hasta que te diste cuenta…

Rosalie se espanta el humo con la mano, y acto seguido deja su cartera para lavarse las manos.

-Ey, van varios días que no te veo. ¿Trabajas de tarde?

-Si, hasta las 20hs. Bernard pasará a buscarme luego.

-Ah… tu novio. ¿Cómo está? Oye, dime, entre nos… ¿es atento contigo? ¿Te puso como número gratuito? ¿Paga el taxi y la cena? ¿Es buen amante?

-¡Jeanne! ¡No seas impertinente! –le grita entrando a la mampara del baño.

-Oye… que bolso tan chiquito traes. ¿Dónde está tu muda de ropa? ¿O es de los que no le importa que lleves? Mejor así, si quieres que uses algo que te lo regale él. Si no es capaz de hacerlo ahora que está entusiasmado contigo, menos lo hará en el futuro. Bien ahí, Rosalie. Y pensar que te tenía como una mosquita muerta. –comenta dándole otra pitada al cigarrillo.

-¡Jeanne, no te metas en mis asuntos! Y mejor ocúpate del editor, te está buscando hace rato, dice que le prometiste una exclusiva y te está esperando para el cierre.

-Bueno, en ese caso… si me viste, no te acuerdas. –le grita mientras la muchacha se va. -¡Espera, te olvidas el bolsito!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El departamento es un doceavo y último piso sobre un edificio reciclado, ubicado en el barrio francés Le Marais. Por fuera, una joya del siglo XIX, por dentro un cómodo loft. El espacio es amplio, casi sin paredes excepto por una gran puerta-ventanal que pone un límite entre el dormitorio y el resto del departamento. Los muebles más bien escasean, casi todos venidos con el alquiler del edificio. La decoración casi inexistente, apenas un afiche de "400 golpes", la obra maestra de Truffaut –padre de la Nouvelle Vague- que fuera regalo de su hermano. Otro más acorde a su gusto es una reproducción del mural del Mouline Rouge, de otro genial artista parisino como lo fue Toulouse Lautrec. Eso y un jarrón de rosas que dejó la abuela en su última visita.

Luego de asegurar la traba de la puerta, arroja las llaves sobre una larga mesa en el loft y se dispone a abrir las cortinas. Antes de hacerlo, activa los mensajes del contestador.

"Soy Oscar, no estoy, ya que llamaste déjame un mensaje"

Los mensajes comienzan a sonar.

"¡Oscar! Soy Rosalie, que raro que no encuentro. Acuérdate que mamá, Charlotte y yo te queremos invitar a almorzar el domingo. No tienes que traer nada, sólo confirmarme pronto sí, ¿si?"

-Espero que no sea que me están tratando de conseguir novio porque no voy más…

"Oscar, soy la abuela. Me olvidé de decirte que mañana iré a ayudarte con la limpieza de la casa, si no vas a estar le pido las llaves a tu hermano".

-Abuela, eres mi abuela, no mi mucama… además ¿qué vamos a limpiar si aquí no hay nada, y lo que hay está todo limpio?

"Oscar, soy Bernard. ¿Rosalie te dijo algo de una cena y no sé cuanto? Le dije que si te estaba tratando de buscar novio que ni se moleste, que contigo no hay caso porque no te he conocido un novio jamás… ¿Eres lesbiana? Mira, eres mi hermana y nada cambiaría eso pero jamás te he visto con un hombre siquiera una vez…"

Aquellas palabras provocaron en la rubia el deseo de tomar la contestadota y arrojarla por la ventana. Otro mensaje irrumpe nuevamente.

"Por mí está bien, pero sólo no le digas nada al viejo que se pondría como loco… llámala a Rosalie que después me va a recriminar decir que no te avisé"

Oscar toma furiosa la contestadota y apenas el contestador de Bernard responde comienza a decir:

-¡Hermano, eres un bocazas! Primero que nada Rosalie me avisó tres días antes que tú. Segundo, no soy lesbiana y si lo fuera lo diría pero no es el caso. A lo mejor para la mente masculina sea muy difícil de entender pero que una mujer esté sola no significa que sea lesbiana o tenga algún problema. Las mujeres sabemos aguantarnos, no como…

"_Soy Bernard Noir, si tienes una exclusiva para mi no es a este número que debes llamarme. Déjame el tuyo y nos ponemos en contacto"_

-…los hombres que tienen esa necesidad de aparearse constantemente que los vuelve insoportables. Yo elijo mi derecho a estar sola y no ser controlada por nadie ¿me oíste? Si sólo llamaste para…

-¡Ey, ey! –Bernard atiende el teléfono. –No quise ofenderte, ¡pero es que me preocupa verte tan sola! ¡Por Dios, hermana, casi te meten un tiro en la cabeza! ¡Estuvimos a punto de perderte, es lógico que todos nos preocupemos!

-Yo los entiendo pero estoy bien. Ahora solo necesito encontrar un trabajo y ya, no puedo seguir viviendo del dinero de papá.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y por eso te tengo un dato. Rosalie me dijo que en la agencia de modelos que cubre su revista están tomando personal de seguridad para proteger a una modelo o algo así. Sé que el mundo de la moda está rodeado de gente careta pero la paga es buena. A ti te sobra calificación para eso.

Oscar hace un silencio y una mueca de desagrado. ¿Modelos? Después de haber integrado el 17avo escuadrón de la Infantería Francesa, la unidad más arriesgada en Afganistán, reducida a andar corriendo detrás de alguna caprichosa aspirante a estrella y salvarla de paparazzi inescrupulosos.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, lo único que pude averiguar es que nos contrata la familia, no la agencia. Parece que esto es muy importante, al menos pregúntale a Rosalie de qué se trata, no pierdes nada.

-Tienes razón, la llamaré para ponerme de acuerdo con ella…

Oscar cuelga el teléfono y se desploma sobre su sofá. Su mirada se dirige al sombrero de su uniforme, colgado al lado de la foto de su graduación en la milicia. Verlo allí sin ningún uso es mucho para ella, demasiado. Colgado no es más que un adorno listo para exhibirse en algún desfile militar el 14 de julio o algo así. Un souvenir de su vida como estratega militar. Pero en verdad ya no volvería a usarlo, pues nunca más volvería a ser militar. No hay ninguna otra cosa que hubiera hecho y el pensar que la vida a la que había dedicado por completo ya no existe, le duele. Y mucho.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las luces de neón de un gran cartel golpean su rostro, logrando que se despierte de golpe. Trata de ubicarse rápidamente en donde está, y al ver que el coche acaba de salirse de la Rue Saint Antoine, se da cuenta que está cerca de la Plaza de la Bastilla. Se refriega los ojos buscando enfocar mejor la vista, al principio todos son destellos pero un poco más acostumbrado a la noche puede divisar un enorme cartel.

Unas enormes letras como las de los libros antiguos brillan con luces anunciando "Xcess. La nueva fragancia de Versalles". Al irse el efecto de las letras aparece una chica semidesnuda tapándose el cuerpo con un abanico y sosteniendo una botella de perfume en la otra mano.

-¿Desde hace cuanto está ese cartel? El de la chica. La semana pasada pasé por aquí y no estaba…

-¿No me digas que no lo habías visto? Desde ayer que la ciudad está empapelada con su cara. Bueno, no es precisamente su cara lo que atrae mi atención…

André hace una mueca de disgusto, y volteando su rostro al otro lado de la ventanilla contesta:

-¿No te pusiste a pensar que seguro las modelos también tienen padres, hermanos, familia…? ¿A ti te gustaría que alguien se refiriera en esos términos a tu hermana?

-Claro que no. Pero mi hermana no se anda mostrando semidesnuda en carteles… ¡Ah… mira qué pedazo de mujer! Mira, si trabajan de eso es porque tiene que gustarles que las miren, sino…

-¿Oye Alain, de verdad tú te crees que lo hacen para llamar la atención de tipos como tú? ¿O para qué…? –André está por contestarle alguna barbaridad, pero luego se da cuenta que también se está exaltando. -¿No te das cuenta de que lo hacen porque es su trabajo, así como nosotros tenemos el nuestro?

-Donde ella seguro cobró millones por ponerse como Dios la trajo al mundo y nosotros por tener que hacernos cargo de la vida de los ciudadanos parisinos no nos pagan hace más de un mes…

-Eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero igual es nuestro trabajo y tenemos que hacerlo…

-Así es, y acabamos de llegar a él…

El auto se detiene frente a una gran casona con jardín. Los oficiales cruzan el vallado policial.

-_Lieutenant (6)_ Garnier, _Lieutenant_ Sausurre. Un policía de patrulla sale a su encuentro.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunta Alain.

-Pues… -responde el oficial. –Otro caso de suicidio… al parecer el señor Daboin se disparó a sí mismo en la tarde. Vengan, los conduciré.

Alain le da una mirada a todo el mobiliario de la casa, mejor dicho de la mansión. Alguna vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, esas casas pertenecieron a las familias nobles de Francia cuando la gente de más rancio abolengo vivía en el centro de París. Con el avance de la edificación y del tiempo, se fueron los nobles y vinieron los comerciantes pero siguió perteneciendo a la gente rica de París. Quizás los apellidos cambiaron, pero la idea original se mantiene, igual que los muebles de lujo que ya no son los de esas épocas sino otros: televisores de pantalla digital, alarmas, lo que fuera… Pero ese no es el detalle que le llama la atención, sino la gran foto del difunto señor Daboin, sentado como el patriarca que fue, con su esposa e hija paradas junto a él.

-Parece que el dinero no hace la felicidad, ¿eh, Alain?

-Si, sobre todo si no lo tienes y estás viviendo endeudado. –contesta el detective Saussure. –Al parecer el señor Daboin, importante contratista del ejército, tuvo una caída espeluznante de sus acciones en la bolsa esta mañana… y acá lo tienes de noche. –dice señalando el diario a un costado del difunto, que yace sobre el que fue su escritorio.

Uno de los forenses, un hombre no muy alto y con expresión sonriente se acerca a ellos.

-¿Pierre, ya procesaron la escena? –pregunta André.

-Tomamos algunas fotos, y algunas muestras de sangre.

-¿Y pólvora?

-Pues en eso estamos… ¡Es que nos falta Jean!

-¿Y dónde está? ¡Hasta que no tome las muestras de sangre no podemos tocar nada!

-Lo enviaron a un tiroteo en Saint-Merri. ¡Tú sabes, quieren que estemos en todas partes y eso no se puede! Investigar lleva tiempo.

André se inclina a ver, no el cuerpo, sino la gran mancha de sangre que se había formado en el piso. En una habitación contigua, el ama de llaves trata de contener a una llorosa señora Daboin de no ir a ver el cuerpo de su marido. Con cuidado toma un pañuelo de su bolsillo y levanta el arma: una semi-automática de colección. Una elección poco moderna para alguien que se supone fabrica armas.

-¿La reconoces? –pregunta el forense.

-No. Sólo por el fabricante.

-Pues les diré que se trata de un revolver Webley Mk IV calibre 38/200. Fabricada por Inglaterra durante la primera mitad del siglo XX, aunque no era el arma oficial, debido a la escasez se introdujo para ser usada por los aliados durante la Segunda Guerra. Interesante arma para un coleccionista.

Garnier voltea su cabeza, pero más por reflejo que por la necesidad de ver quien es su interlocutor. Para su desgracia, reconocería en cualquier lado la voz de…

-Comandante Víctor Girodelle…

-Detective Garnier, DetectiveSausurre… otra vez coincidimos en la escena del crimen. Bueno, le agradezco su dedicación hasta este momento en el caso, pero de ahora en más nos haremos cargo nosotros.

Una mueca de disgusto nada disimulada sale del rostro de André. Alain se toca la cabeza, un tic que André ha odiado desde siempre tanto como odiaba desde siempre las intervenciones de Girodelle en sus casos…

-Ya me parecía que si había un contratista involucrado terminaría tarde o temprano involucrándose la DRPJ(7)… claro que se tardaron lo suficiente como para que nuestros forenses hagan todo el trabajo difícil y ustedes se lleven el triunfo…

-Pues para ser franco, tenemos nuestro propio equipo, el cual como saben tiene todo el adelanto tecnológico para revisar esta escena del crimen. No digo que no puedan hacerlo, pero ya saben, la _Paris Police_ tiene que cuidar su presupuesto… todo el mundo sabe de los recortes, y bueno, lo mejor es que se redirijan los recursos lo mejor posible.

Garnier le lanza una mirada de odio al agente de la _Direction Régionale de la Police Judiciaire_ de Paris. No hace mucho que lo conoce, sólo se lo había topado una vez sin contar esta, pero el solo verlo le hace hervir la sangre. Y las dos veces se entrometió en sus asuntos. Sus ojos tiran chispas contra el oficial cuando uno de los forenses interrumpe:

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón Giro… -responde Alain, dándole una palmada en el hombro -…nos vamos a algún otro lado. No nos vamos a pelear por una escena del crimen, si eso abunda en París…

Sin siquiera dedicarle otra mueca a la gran sonrisa del oficial de la DRPJ, André y su compañero se retiran de la enorme casa. Pero bajando las escaleras Garnier no se ha olvidado en lo absoluto del asunto.

-¿Oye, porqué dijiste eso si era nuestro? Llegamos primero y…

-Sí, pero tú y yo tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños que no podemos dejar de asistir. Si nos quedamos aquí nos llevará toda la noche…

-De todos modos… ¡Qué tipo tan molesto, como quisiera…!

-Ya cálmate primo. Mira, mejor que _La Crim_ se haga cargo de esto porque por lo que veo es jodido.

Alain señala hacia un coche azul que acaba de estacionar. De él baja un hombre de mediana edad, el cual al dirigirse en dirección contraria a los policías, choca con el hombro a André. El policía se disculpa, pero otro hombre no detiene la marcha. Sin embargo, aunque no dice ni una palabra, sus ojos hacen un rápido perfil del joven. Garnier le sostiene la mirada sin dejarse intimidar, aunque siente como una corriente eléctrica le recorre el cuerpo. Aún así el otro se pierde dentro de la casona.

-Uy, que mirada de acero… ¿quién es ese tipo?

-Pues ese era justamente su apodo en el ejército, "Ojos de halcón". ¡Que suerte la tuya, primo, venir a chocarte con uno de los capos de la DRPJ! Si te vio, no se olvidará de tu rostro jamás.

-¿Pero quién es? Nunca lo había visto.

-¿En serio lo preguntas? Ah, olvidé que estuviste tanto tiempo en Antivicios… Es el general Jolie… un verdadero cruzado contra el terrorismo en Francia. Nadie puede comprobarlo, pero dicen que era de la DST (8) en la época que todavía le temían a los rojos. Así que si está aquí, es porque es mucho más que un simple crimen y por supuesto no quieren policías de distrito molestosos como nosotros dando vueltas.

André Garnier no responde nada, pero por dentro no deja de pensar en la escena que acababa de ver, y sobre todo en la mirada de ese hombre, pues algo dentro de él le dice que ese encuentro posiblemente vuelva a repetirse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oscar y su prima son bastante parecidas, y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Las dos son primas, por parte de madre. Y tal como lo fuera en vida las hermanas Kim y Emilie, ambas son rubias. "El cabello de los ángeles", diría la abuela. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la prima mayor, Julianne tiene un aire más sofisticado y lánguido. Constantemente se la pasaba pensando en Dios, el diablo y las condenas del cielo. Aún así Oscar la adora, pero a veces la estrangularía, a ver si la falta de aire en el cerebro la impulsaba a vivir un poco más feliz.

Además tiene un extraño fetiche por todo lo de la época victoriana, empezando por la ropa del 1900 y la literatura del romanticismo ruso. Pero por mucho cosplay de personajes de varones que hiciese se le sigue notando que es una mujer, aunque irónicamente sea más flaca, más huesuda y de rasgos menos definido que Oscar Jolie. Su hombre ideal, según ella, es una especie de Hagi pero sin el lado vampírico: músico, torturado y en búsqueda de la luz para su alma. Y por si esto fuera poco, la frutilla del postre: Julianne afirma desde hace ya mucho tiempo que tiene recuerdos que no son de esta vida, sino de una anterior. Pero algo trágico había ocurrido y ella murió de la peor manera. Ahora en el tiempo presente, ha vuelto para pagar sus culpas y así poder terminar lo que había dejado pendiente. Todos en su familia –y fuera de ella también – piensan que está como mínimo loca, o que había visto demasiado anime, cosa que para el General Jolie es más o menos lo mismo. Más allá de todo esto, Julianne se le da bastante bien el piano y también el canto con un registro de mezzosoprano bastante bueno para no haberse pulido en ninguna academia. De su carácter se puede decir que a veces está bien etapa de euforia en la que habla hasta por los codos y a veces entraba en posos de melancolía donde guarda silencio. Sobrevive gracias a la paciencia de su padre y de su tía, que hacen lo que pueden para sobrevivirle a ella. Casi no tiene amigos, confía en pocas personas, y a menos aún cuenta su secreto; sólo sus mencionados padre y tía paterna y por supuesto su adorada prima. Y claro, los doctores Hank y Federson, especialista en terapia de regresión.

El sonido del Skype le indica a Oscar que su prima está en línea, y en la etapa eufórica, aunque la prima francesa ha dado motivos para ello.

-¿Así que viste al Doctor Federson? ¿Viste que es muy guapo?

-Ah… por eso tenías tanto énfasis en su recomendación.

-No, no, no. Es decir, como dije es muy guapo, pero demasiado mayor para mi. A lo mejor te quedaría más para ti, prima. Además de guapo, es muy rico. Su padre es un importante financista de Wall Street, y su madre se casó de nuevo con un empresario del petróleo. Un vaquero, así como J. R. ¿viste? ¿No me vas a decir que no es un buen partido?

-Si, si, ya me lo imagino. Guapo, rico y soltero… seguro a mi mamá le encantaría…

-Eh… divorciado. Tuvo un matrimonio muy corto con una richachona norteamericana. Y tiene un bebé de unos meses.

-¿Un bebé? ¿Aquí en Francia?

-No, no. El bebé está con la madre en Norteamérica. Él se fue sólo a Francia, cuando nació ya estaba separado de la madre…

Oscar hace una mueca de disgusto; ya no le parecía tan buen partido después de todo. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Julianne dice:

-…pero de seguro hay franceses más guapos. Además no se llama con "A".

-¿Nombre con A?

-¡Claro! La "A" debe ser del nombre de quien te sueñas. ¡Él te llama y tú le contestas, eso es obvio! Aunque el Doctor es Axel… pero no creo… ¡Ya sé! Deberíamos buscar nombres con "A". A mi siempre me gustó "Alejandro"… aunque quizás sea por el tema de Lady Gaga. Ya sabes… _"__Don't call my name, Don't call my name, Alejandro; I'm not your babe_". Perdona, lo siento. El Doctor Federson dice que debo prestarle más atención a mis gustos, pero no confundirlos con recuerdos. La mente puede crear historias para justificar las conexiones que no puede hacer. Oh, debo irme, no quieren que esté conectada a esta hora tan tarde.

-¿Pero qué hora es en Eslovaquia (9)? Aquí es medianoche…

-Ah, en ese caso deben ser como las 3am. Es que me desvelé viendo "Ouran Host Club". Como sea, no quiero que me digan algo, mi tía se pone insoportable…. Así que buenas noches Oscar, que sueñes con tu amorcito. Y me cuentas los detalles. _Tschüss Tschüss_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El ruido de la vieja puerta a esa hora de la noche llamaría la atención de los vecinos, si no conocieran los caóticos horarios de la Dra. Dianne Saussure, médica residente en el Hospital Público Saint-Vincent de Paul. Ella sonríe ampliamente al ver a los dos hombres parados frente a ella, su primo y su hermano, que exclaman al unísono.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Oh, creí que no iban a poder venir!-dice abriendo sus brazos para abrazarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras ellos hacen lo mismo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, enana. –dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Enana será tu abuela.

-La abuela también era enana, jajaja. –responde mientras le entrega un regalo. Luego le echa una mirada a la mesa de comedor, donde unos platos vacíos y vasos sucios esperan ser levantados. -¿Y tus amiguitas del hospital no me esperaron?

-No, tienen guardia mañana temprano.

-Bueno, ellas se lo pierden.

Dianne abre el paquete que le trajo su hermano, al parecer esta vez le ha regalado lo mismo que todos los años, es decir un videojuego. Pero, esta vez ha tenido el tino de no comprar algo que en verdad le interese a él sino que es más bien una especie de The Sims que de seguro le servirá para probar el comportamiento de los personajes de sus propios cuentos.

-¡Oh, es muy lindo! –dice dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¿Y a ver, André, que es este paquetito que traes ahí?

-Ah… una tontería que encontré por…

Las palabras del muchacho son interrumpidas por los gritos de emoción de la cumpleañera, que grita emocionada al ver su regalo:

-¡Es justo lo que yo quería! ¡Ah, te quiero André! –dice abrazándolo hasta casi sacarle el aire. -¡Muchas gracias!

-Bueno… si así te pusiste por esto así no quiero imaginar cómo habrá sido cuando recibiste eso. -señala un paquete de rosas rojas sobre la mesita de madera, aún envuelta en su papel de celofán.

-¿Ah, sí? Todos los años para mi cumpleaños me traen un ramo de flores con alguna extraña dedicatoria… ¿Seguro no saben de quién se trata, verdad? –dice, con una mirada inquisidora.

-Bueno, yo soy policía pero no tengo tiempo de estar vigilando a todos tus amantes... veo que hay uno nuevo. A ver André, vamos a ver qué nuevo galán la anda rondando... -dice acercándose a la tarjeta. -Y este año es dice "Para Dianne con afecto de Camus de Acuario". Un poco tibia la dedicatoria pero para un tipo de que maneja el cero absoluto es bastante jajaja.

Los dos primos se ríen; Dianne solo responde con una mirada al cielo, preguntándose porqué le tocó ser la mayor de la familia y tener un hermano tan pendejo como Alain, capaz de gastarse una quincena en un ramo de flores para hacer un chiste. Por suerte siempre tendrá a André para que equilibre un poco las cosas. Después de eso se sentaron a comer unos sándwiches que habían quedado de la visita de las chicas del hospital. Tan pronto como comió, Alain ya estaba en condiciones de entregarse un profundo sueño, así que sin muchos preámbulos se fue a dormir, incluso sacrificando su propio turno en la consola. Después de ayudar a levantar la mesa, André se dispone a marcharse también.

-¡Eh? ¿Claro que no! ¿O quién me va a ayudar a terminarme este champaña que me trajeron? Lo escondí de Alain porque sino se desvela y puede dormirse hasta mañana al mediodía.

-De acuerdo. Pero vamos al balcón, el calor está insoportable... –dice abriendo la ventana para salir.

André se sienta en el balcón de del departamento, sobre unos sillones de paja que no tuvieron su merecido lugar en el mobiliario de la casa por falta de espacio. El departamento de los hermanos Saussure es bastante pequeño, aunque lo suficientemente grande para albergar a una familia. Fue adquirido por los padres de Dianne y Alain cuando se casaron. Al enviudar la madre de ambos, se retiró a vivir a la casa materna, en Donostia más conocida por su nombre español de San Sebastián, dejándoselo a su hija cuando volvió a París.

Dianne toma unos vasos y la botella, y con ellos se dirige a sentarse en uno de los asientos del balcón, donde André toca, o más bien juguetea con las cuerdas de una guitarra. Ella sirve un vaso y se lo ofrece.

-André, ¿hace cuantos años que nos conocemos ya? He perdido la cuenta. Maldición, eso es lo que odio de los cumpleaños…

-Bueno… lo primero que recuerdo es que nací, y tu ya estabas ahí me parece. –responde su primo cayendo de espaldas sobre su silla.

-¡Lo pregunté en serio! –dice ella arrojándole uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo, diseminados sobre la mesa de jardín. –Cambio la pregunta, empieza a contar desde que te viniste a Paris.

-Pues… estaba en la mitad de la secundaria.

-Entonces… casi como trece años, ¿eh?

-Si, recuerdo que a papá le salió una oferta de trabajo en España pero mamá prefirió que yo me quedase con ustedes. Dentro de poco me alistaría en la policía, y era mejor que ya tuviese donde vivir. Entonces tus papás me dejaron quedarme con ustedes. Luego tú te fuiste y Alain y yo entramos a la policía. Yo me alquilé mi propio departamento, y luego tu regresaste a Paris… si, unos trece años más o menos de eso…

-Sí, parece que fue ayer…

-Pero para qué andar pensando en pasado. Ya, toma tu guitarra, está extrañando a su mamá…

La muchacha se ríe, pero sabiendo lo que su primo busca, se pone a improvisar unos acordes.

-¡Mira, mira André! Estuve practicando todo el día libre pero pude sacar la melodía con la guitarra, cuando esté lista la voy a filmar y la voy poner en internet.

André toma el cuaderno que le había arrojado su prima, y al verlo casi completo de dibujos, sonríe.

-Veo que anduviste dibujando, eso quiere decir que estás alegre…

-Es que mis dibujos y mi música son la expresión de mis sentimientos. Mira, logré sacar esta canción. Escucha, por favor…

_¿Acaso existirá? Un amor inmortal/ Por el mundo estará, y lo voy a encontrar_

_Mis lágrimas son una canción, tan dentro de mi/Llevo el dolor, el robó mi corazón._

_¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar, esta oscuridad?/Creer en mi, ir más allá, de la adversidad_

_Aun puedo sentir como si él estuviera aquí/Por el mundo lo de he encontrar, a mi amor inmortal…_

_Cuando tuvo que marchar/ Se llevó mi corazón_

_No lo puedo olvidar/ Su recuerdo es mi dolor  
No acepto que ya no esté/ Por el mundo lo he de encontrar  
Mis sueños me llevarán/ A un amor inmortal  
__  
_-Hasta ahí practiqué, me falta el resto. Además tengo que hacer una versión en francés. ¿Sabes porque me gusta ese anime, verdad?

-Hum… ¿porque te gustan los chicos de larga melena y ojos grandes? –el muchacho se sonríe sabiendo que recibiría otro cuadernazo en la cara.

-¡Si, también! ¡Jajaja! Pero no solo por eso… pero a mi me gusta por el romance (yo en todas las series le encuentro el romance), Saori y Seiya tu sabes… ¿no es increíble? No importa que ellos mueran o nazcan separados uno del otro, siempre vida tras vida se volverán a conocer y se volverán a amar. Un amor que no muere siquiera en la muerte, un amor inmortal. André, ¿tu crees que exista eso, no? Las almas gemelas… ¡cómo me gustaría conocer a la mía!

Diane lanza un suspiro mientras se reclina en la silla del jardín. Cuando habla de alguna historia que le gusta, los ojos se le vuelven más grandes y soñadores como una niña que abraza a su muñeca favorita, aunque sea una mujer de treinta años pero con la misma ilusión que una niña. André mueve los brazos para desperezarse.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices. Desde que era chico… o adolescente, no sé muy bien… recuerdo que solía pararme en la ventana de mi cuarto y pensaba que en algún lado habría una linda chica de ojos grandes y melena larga esperándome… pero bueno, esas eran ilusiones de niño.

-André, mi hermano es un idiota en muchas cosas pero hay algo en lo que debo decir que le doy la razón... Estás muy solo primo, pronto llegarás a tener treinta y no veo que hagas nada. ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos una novia? La vida nos pasa a todos y me parece muy injusto que justamente tú estés solo. Tienes todo lo necesario para que una chica te quiera: eres educado, amable, respetuoso con las mujeres, un poco dramático en sus sentimientos y sincero… y por si eso no fuera poco eres bastante guapo.

-Exageras… pero aunque así fuera... Mírame Dianne, tengo un trabajo donde mi vida está en peligro constante, y por ende la de los que me rodean. Eso sin mencionar que me pagan centavos, no es lo suficiente para tener una novia, menos una familia. Y eso en el caso que aceptase todo esto, quisiera tener algo realmente conmigo y no se fuera ante una mejor propuesta, que seguro las hay.

-¡No, no, André! –dice la muchacha jugando con su vaso, ya pronta a ser vencida por el sueño. –¡No puedes hablar así! Tú vas a conocer a esa mujer que buscas… ¿O qué quieres, quedarte a ser parte del nuestro club del Forever Alone? Mira primo, yo ya estoy cumpliendo mis treinta, y a lo mejor mi tiempo ya pasó… ¿pero tú? No tienes que perder la fe, si la piensas, la vas a encontrar. Mira, te diré lo que haré te voy a anotar en mis deseos de cumpleaños que tu encuentres novia y si lo pienso todos los días va a aparecer, ya vas a ver…

-Pues si lo cuentas no se te va a cumplir. Bueno, feliz cumpleaños y despierta a Alain a la mañana que tenemos que cumplir con el turno diurno también.

Finalmente, la hora de dormir llegó y André se retiró a su propio departamento. Al llegar a la puerta, lo recibieron las boletas de los servicios y el reclamo de pago de la dueña del departamento. Sin sentir deseo de mirar los papeles, los deja arriba de la mesa y se va a su cuarto. Luego abre la ventana para que entre un poco de luz de luna.

André toma el crucifijo que le había regalado su padre en la primera comunión, y aunque fuera un hombre adulto siempre encontraba tiempo para decir sus plegarias. Su padre decía que una oración era un pensamiento desplegado a un punto específico del universo, y que aunque se esté muy lejos de alguien ese pensamiento le llegaría.

"_Dios, gracias por todas las cosas buenas que han pasado hoy. Por favor, cuida a mi madre, que su salud le permita sentirse bien. Cuida de Alain, es muy idiota pero es una buena persona, y nuestro trabajo es peligroso, siempre va a necesitar de tu ayuda. Cuida de Dianne, que le vayan bien en sus exámenes y en la práctica, ella se ha esforzado mucho y se lo merece. Y por favor, quería saber si podía pedirte que me ayudaras en el trabajo, no importa de lo que haya que trabajar pero tu sabes que el dinero no es lo me está sobrando precisamente. Si no pago el alquiler a fin de mes no me van a esperar más y… bueno, no quiero pensar en lo que pasará"._

André alza la mirada hacia la bóveda celeste, el cielo de verano brilla con intensidad y hace que la luna y las estrellas parezcan cercanas y pudieran tocarse con la palma de la mano aunque en verdad estén muy lejos.

"_Y si se verdad existe alguien en el universo que nos corresponde desde antes de nacer, cuida de esa mujer que está en alguna parte. Ayúdala en sus problemas, consuela sus penas y no dejes que le ocurra algo malo. Amen."_

¿De verdad hay una persona para cada uno de nosotros, destinada desde un tiempo más allá del tiempo? A este paso comienza a parecerle casi imposible encontrarla.

¿Estaría pensando en él? Bueno, no en él como tal porque no lo conoce, sino en su existencia claro está. ¿Pero y si en ese momento en donde él piensa en ella, ella hace lo mismo? Sería sin dudas genial pero… lo más probable es que tantos relatos de Dianne lo estén afectando de verdad. Eso y vivir solo y con lo justo.

-Buenas noches, mujer desconocida… espero que duermas bien, estés donde estés…

En ese momento, en otro barrio del 4to distrito de Paris, Oscar sigue pensando en las únicas palabras del hombre de sus sueños que puede reconocer. Su propio nombre y…

-"_A" "A"_ de _"Adiéu"_ o _"Au revoir"_… _"A"_ de _"Amour…"_ Es verdad… Amour… Amor se escribe con A.

La rubia mujer apoya su cabeza contra la almohada y siente sus párpados pesados ceder al sueño. Dormir es la puerta de entrada a los secretos que sus memorias pasadas esconden.

* * *

*Esta es una adaptación de la frase que pronuncia antes de morir André en la versión del manga. No obstante en otras traducciones aparece distinta.

Ok, antes que nada, reduje las notas a la mitad a lo que creo es imprescindible explicar. Pueden encontrar fotos y más información sobre todo el fic en mi blog Making the fics www . makingthefics . blogspot . com

(1) _"Si, yo te propongo encontrar el tiempo de rosas, el tiempo de caricias sedosas, tomémonos tiempo para la dulzura de las cosas",_ es un fragmento de la canción Le temps perdu de Carla Bruni, más conocida por los franceses como Madame Sarkozy (o sea la esposa del enano jajaja). Por cierto, ese comentario les da una idea también sobre el tiempo en que transcurre esta historia, o sea más o menos a la mitad del gobierno de Sarkozy (2010).

(2) _Tallgesse III:_ El Tallguesse es el mecha (robot) que utiliza Zechs Merquize en la serie Gundam Wing. Como yo soy muy fan de Gundam y estoy escribiendo un fic de esta serie, en una de las escenas de mi fic, el general Catalonia le muestra a Noin y a Lady Une la espada de una mujer que participó en la revolución francesa y hablan sobre las mujeres y el ejército, como guiño a la salida de este fanfic. Así que me pareció justo devolverle en este la cortesía.

(3) _Game of thrones_ es el nombre de la serie de televisión y del primer libro de "La canción del hielo y del fuego" escrito por George R. R. Martin. Si bien en esta historia casi todas las mujeres son o reinas o guerreras, la que dice la misma frase que Oscar es Brienne, una mujer noble alta y rubia que no desea ser dama sino que ha entrenado para ser caballero del rey, y que le dice esta frase a Lady Stark cuando se la asignan para protegerla. Vi la escena y no pude más que pensar en Oscar jajaja.

(4) _Solita_: conocida lolita francesa famosa por aparecer con la violonchelista y cantante Kanon Wakeshima en su video Lolitawork Libretto. Por cierto, France Gall y Alizée son dos cantantes francesas también.

(5) "_Le poids des mots, le choc des photos_": El peso de las palabras, el impacto de las fotos.

(6) _Lieutenant de police : _casi imposible de traducir... podría decirse que es Teniente de policía, pero por el cuadro de mando de la policía francesa aplica a un policía joven... (es decir, con pocos años de servicio como serían André y Alain que tienen menos de treinta). Para definir esto es un dolor de cabeza. A ver, la idea la saque de los nombres que se usan en la serie francesa Paris, enquêtes criminelles", es decir la version francesa de "Law and order: criminal intentions". Allí, el personaje equivalente a Eames (la compañera colorada de Bobby) es llamada "Lieutenant" (al que sería Bobby lo llaman Commandant, es decir un rango mayor lo que es lógico porque es más viejo). Según la Wikipedia, esos son los cargos: Lieutenat, Commandant y Comisarie. Peeero cuando vas a ver la Wikipedia y ves los cargos de la Law and Order yankee, a ambos les da el cargo de Detective (parece entre los yankis no hay la distinción por edad). Según la Wikipedia, que nuevamente se contradice, en las fuerzas policiales suele ser el equivalente al Inspector de los británicos. Sin embargo si revisás la sección donde habla de L&O: UVE, a Olivia dicen que es Inspector, y luego Lieutenant cuando es ascendida, mientras que uno de sus compañeros más jóvenes Amaro (Danny Pino, o sea Scotty en Cold Case) también le dicen Inspector. En fin, me fui al carajo. En castellano a todos en todas las series los llaman Detective, menos a Olivia que si la llaman Teniente. Así que para cortar por lo sano, cuando los nombren directamente por el cargo lo llamaré Lieutenant y cuando no, será Inspector o Detective (que es lo que yo pretendo sean, policías pero no raso, sino con algún cargo). Por cierto el detective Amaro fue la inspiración para parte del perfil policial de André (igual que él antes de trabajar en homicidios, trabajó en antivicios. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque tengo una obsesión con Danny Pino, además de con André jajaja.)

(7)Direction Régionale de la Police Judiciaire de Paris (DRPJ Paris). La Dirección Regional de la Policía Judicial de París, con este nombre larguísimo, es una institución francesa de alcance nacional. Es, según la Wikipedia francesa "responsable de la lucha contra el crimen organizado y la delincuencia o la implementación especializada y control de los medios de la ciencia forense y la identificación forense, herramientas informáticas y la documentación de operaciones asistencia a las investigaciones". En su origen fue una institución modelo para otras instituciones como el FBI o Scotland Yard. Como dije, se encarga de crímenes importantes y tiene alcance nacional (la que se ve aquí es la parte que tiene control sobre París y los suburbios. Se divide en varias secciones, una de ellas la relaciona a Homicidios, la Brigade criminelle (B.C.) y que se la conoce popularmente como "La Crim"

(8) Antiguo nombre del servicio secreto francés en asuntos con jurisdicción dentro del territorio de Francia. Para los casos en el exterior se encargaba la SDECE.

(9) Eslovenia: país resultante de una antigua parte de Chevoslovaquia que a su vez antes era del Reino de Hungría. Si leyeron la historia del manga de la condesa de negro, lo ubicarán mejor.

* * *

_Enero del 2013_

_¡Bienvenidos! Primero me presento para quienes no me conozcan, mi nombre es Vicky Yun Kamiya y este es mi primer fic de La Rosa de Versalles (Lady Oscar) aunque llevo mucho más tiempo escribiendo. Hace más o menos un año leí el manga de esta hermosa serie pero como muchas de ustedes quedé muy triste por el final. Entonces recordé que "Hay cosas que pasan en el cannon, para todo lo demás existen los fanfics". Y desde entonces leí un par de los que hay en castellano y hojée un poco de lo que hay en otros idiomas... en varios de ellos encontré este estilo de fic de Universo Alterno ambientado en la época presente. Aún así sentía como que algo me faltaba así que después de mucho meditarlo, me decidí hacer el mío. En el manga muchas veces se hace mención a la próxima vida (Charlotte dice "En la próxima vida quiero nacer en una familia normal", la Reina le dice a Fersen "En la próxima vida quiero ser tu esposa") algo bastante imposible considerando que se supone son europeos y la reencarnación es un concepto oriental, que recién tuvo penetración en Occidente a partir del siglo XIX más o menos (un error de Ikeda siento decirlo). Pero eso me puso a pensar: "Sería lindo que todos tuvieran una oportunidad de volver a empezar, o de concluir lo inconcluso, de hacer algunas cosas diferente y todo eso". Así que este será el hilo conductor de la historia, eso que algunos llaman el "karma" (en realidad el karma es el peso de lo malo, mientras que el dharma es el peso de lo bueno, pero en la simplificación occidental se refiere a ambas cosas). Verán que gracias a eso hay gente que se vuelve a encontrar, gente que se vuelve a amar... pero también habrán viejos enemigos con los que saldar cuentas, volviéndose a enfrentar o eliminando el conflicto entre ellos... que es el camino a la evolución personal. Cada personaje está en un punto distinto (no es lo mismo lo que tiene que superar Oscar, que lo que tenga que superar Jeanne por ejemplo). Dios, el universo o el destino, como quieran llamarlo, le pondrá a cada personaje lo que necesite para ello, incluso si a ellos les parece injusto. Más allá de sus opiniones personales sobre el tema, tengan algo por seguro aquello de "Cosecharás tu siembra" y eso se aplicará a todos por igual. No intento hacer una "remake" de lo ya visto, sino que hayan situaciones nuevas que ustedes seguro podrán contraponer a las ya conocidas, notándolas muy similares mientras que otra serán la consecuencia de lo ocurrido._

_Pero tampoco es mi idea hacer algo completamente diferente... este fic tiene la particularidad de poder ser un UA y una continuación dentro del cannon al mismo tiempo... eso sinceramente me fascina porque puedo armar a los personajes de cero mientras que al mismo tiempo conservar toda su historia intacta. Con respecto a esto... mi idea es que los personajes sean más o menos como eran en la serie, por lo tanto debo encontrarles explicaciones del siglo XXI, por eso los verán posiblemente reaccionar de forma parecida, pero por circunstancias diferentes... ya habrán visto por ejemplo el caractercito de Oscar... pensémoslo, desde el siglo XVIII a ahora la posición de la mujer cambió notoriamente, y durante el siglo XX con el surgimiento de los movimientos feministas la mujer alcanzó libertades y posiciones antes jamás pensadas. Sin embargo, en ciertos ámbitos ligados tradicionalmente a lo masculino, esa igualdad fue negociada en cierta forma por lo que le pasaba a ella, una suerte de masculinización de la mujer. Lo podemos ver claramente en la política, piensen en casi todas las mandatarias de estado o mujeres importantes de la política, tienen una suerte de look y actitudes varoniles. Ser femenina parece poder quedar reservado simplemente a mujeres como las primeras damas, que en los eventos políticos son más bien un adorno de la figura del presidente (por eso se hizo mención a Carla Bruni). Y bueno, también ocurre en algunas otras instituciones como lo es el ejército, sin mencionar muchos prejuicios que aún andan dando vueltas. Por eso Oscar tiene mucho más conciencia de su papel de mujer, pero no en un sentido tradicional sino como una igual a un hombre. _

_Revisando BnB me di cuenta que uno de los ejes más importantes es un anclaje en el contexto histórico real, así que me di cuenta que aunque transcurra en el presente yo debía hacer lo mismo. Por eso me llevó mucho tiempo documentarme como corresponde. En mi opinión, tres son los grandes problemas de Francia actual: el primero y más sentido es la crisis de la Eurozona, tan comentada por los medios últimamente. El segundo es uno mucho más viejo y poco comentado: la inmigración tanto de países de ex colonias Francesas como otros lugares empobrecidos por las guerras civiles (iraníes, palestinos, rumanos, etc) y la mixtura de gente que se da provocando un verdadero choque cultural (sobre todo con la gente de Medio Oriente donde se hace más patente). El tercero no golpeó tan directamente a Francia como a otros países pero no por eso le temen menos y se puede decir tiene algo que ver con el segundo: el terrorismo. De hecho, aunque si bien oficialmente Francia no interviene en ninguna guerra, ser parte activa de la OTAN nos dice que en la práctica si lo es. Por eso es que la vida de los personajes con sus situaciones personales se verá afectado por todo esto._

_Pero de todos modos no se preocupen, como habrán visto en varias escenas se tratará básicamente de una comedia con acción y mucho romance (espero haya mucho romance realmente) pero también habrá mucho contenido dramático, aunque no siempre al mismo tiempo. Las escenas del principio se saldrán de la línea principal, y contarán cosas como recuerdos, adelantos, fantasías y cosas por fuera del relato del capítulo. Eso sí, posiblemente no serán tan largos los capítulos como este, considérenlo un extra por ser el estreno. Y no me quiero ir sin saludar especialmente a mi amiga Rosita (Rotsuko) por haber hecho la ilustración del fic (la cual pondré el link en mi perfil también) y a Fernanda que fue mi beta-reader de este primer capítulo y ha mantenido el secreto por meses._

_Bueno he hablado mucho por hoy, más de lo que acostumbro. Desde ya espero ansiosa sus comentarios, impresiones, preguntas etc, etc... les recuerdo que pueden contactarme en estas paginas o en las que aparecen en mi perfil de , o sino buscarme en Facebook (si hacen esto manden un mensaje pidiendo que las agregue por favor). No esperen actualización muy pronto porque debo dedicarme a mis fics de Gundam Wing también, pero igual no desesperen. Au revoir!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	2. Los guardaespaldas

Aquella mañana de noviembre de 1990, Oscar no fue a la escuela porque era domingo. Pero acostumbrada al estricto horario de la semana se levanta temprano, aunque su madre había decidido dejarla dormir. Apenas vestida con su piyama, entra al cuarto de su hermano pero se sorprende al no encontrarlo allí. Luego recuerda la costumbre de su abuela de amasar algo los fines de semana y concluye que quizás se levantó temprano para ponerse primero en la fila para recibir galletas. Así que se dirige a la cocina en búsqueda del niño. Al salir de su habitación escucha las voces de sus padres cada vez más cerca, provenientes del salón central. Ella se asoma por la baranda de la escalera. Desde allí puede ver a Bernard corriendo hacia el jardín, aparentemente avergonzado por algo. Con el instinto propio de los niños, decide ocultarse tras el descanso de la escalera al ver a su padre muy agitado darle un golpe a un mueble. Emilie Messer de Jolie mueve enérgicamente los brazos, siguiéndolo por la habitación. Ella exclama frases poco comprensibles, pero sea lo que sea que esté diciendo suscita una enérgica respuesta de Auguste Jolie.

-¡Pues entonces enséñale a tu hijo algo de modales! ¡Me tiene que respetar! ¡Yo soy el dueño de esta casa y se hará lo que yo digo!

-¡Y te obedecerá! Pero tienes que ser… no puedes ser tan duro con él. Por favor… es sólo un niño. -el tono de la mujer se vuelve de súplica y disminuye en volumen.

-¡No ruegues, mujer! ¡Tal vez a ti te parece que soy malo con él pero todo es culpa de esa sangre maldita! ¡Tengo que controlarlo o se volverá un delincuente como su padre!

-¡Oscar, Oscar! –la abuela le hace señas para que entre rápidamente a su dormitorio pero indicándole con el dedo índice sobre sus labios que guarde silencio. Sin comprender bien lo que sucede, la niña hace caso y se sorprende al ver que su hermano está allí sentado sobre la cama, con las manos y rodillas sucias y una marca roja en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo entraste, Bernard?

-Trepé hasta la ventana y Marion me abrió.

-¡"La abuela"! La abuela te abrió… -lo reprende la mujer.

-Abuela, ¿por qué dice eso mi papa? No entiendo... –pregunta Oscar acurrucándose en los brazos de la mujer haciendose un ovillo.

-Porque para el viejo no soy más que un recogido. –responde el chico.

-¡No es así! Es una historia larga, mi niña Oscar. Miren, es hora de que vayan sabiendo la verdad niños. La verdad es que antes de que su mami se casara con tu papá, Oscar, y nacieras tú ella estuvo casada con… con otro señor que fue el papá de Bernard. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando tú, Bernard, eras muy chiquito por eso no te acuerdas…

-¿Pero entonces Bernard no es mi hermano?

-Si lo es, Oscar. Los hijos son de la madre. Los dos tienen la misma mamá y eso es lo único que les tiene que importar.

Afuera en el living se vuelven a escuchar gritos, pero esta vez de Emilie.

-¡Pues si le vuelves a levantar la mano a mi hijo te pesará! ¡Me voy y no me vuelves a ver nunca jamás!

-¿¡Y a dónde irías?! ¡¿Crees que llegarás muy lejos con un niño y con una anciana a cuestas?!

-¡Pues aun así! ¡Me voy y me llevo a tu hija también! ¡Nos vamos bien lejos y no la vuelves a ver jamás!

-¿Crees que lo lograrías? No tienes agallas para eso, ni para ninguna otra cosa. ¡Eres una cobarde!

Las voces de la mujer y del hombre ya no se escuchan con claridad. Transcurren unos segundos de aparente silencio. Luego, un golpe seco corta el aire nuevamente. La abuela se levanta de un salto.

-¡Basta! ¡Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!

Marion abre la puerta de su cuarto mientras los niños la siguen. Grande es la sorpresa cuando ella y sus nietos ven que es Emilie la que ha dado el golpe contra el rostro de su esposo.

Sangre de mi sangre –1era parte

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Amor se escribe con A**

Capítulo 2: _Los guardaespaldas_

Un nuevo día nace en la Paris invernal. Otra vez la luz del sol golpea los ojos de André Garnier hasta lastimarlos. Había olvidado sus lentes de sol en la mesa de luz y ahora lo está pagando. Y para peor esta vez le toca conducir, mientras es Alain el que puede tomar café tranquilo a su lado.

-Otro día, otra moneda… ¿Y que tenemos? –pregunta Saussure desperezándose un poco.

-Un 413 en la zona del Sienne.

-¿Dónde?

-En el Port d´Arsenal…

-¿Qué eso no es jurisdicción del 12vo distrito?

-Sí, de ellos y nuestra, pero nuestros compañeros de la 12 no moverán su trasero hasta allí. Y como estamos justo en el límite, ¿adivina a quien se les ocurrió enviar? A Saussure y Garnier… obviamente. Es como si supieran que estamos cubriendo el turno noche también para aprovechar y fastidiarnos…

-Cálmate primo, el día recién comienza. No es para estar a la defensiva tan pronto.

Pero las palabras de Alain Saussure son interrumpidas cuando el coche frena frente a uno de los muelles de la guardería náutica. A diferencia de lo que los detectives esperaban encontrar, solo hay un bote de la Guardia Costera con un sólo equipo de rescate y una patrulla. Algunos curiosos observan el trabajo de la policía, sin ser detenidos por ningún cerco policial. Los detectives del 4to distrito bajan del coche; André le señala a uno de los uniformados la gente para que busque con qué armar un vallado, su compañero lo sigue como si nada. Finalmente al acercarse a donde se encuentran los oficiales de la Guardia Costera, reconocen la cabeza plateada de uno de los peritos forense sacando fotos.

-A ver, Françoise, dime algo que me arruine el día… -lo interpela Alain. –¿Qué tenemos?

-No mucho. Dos NN varados en un costado del canal. Una barcaza recreativa trató de encallar en su muelle y se encontró con que algo se lo impedía. Vengan, aquí están.

El forense acompaña a los policías a ver el hallazgo, envuelto con por una manta que finalmente descubre. Los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer negros; atados de pies y manos y expuestos al agua y a la contaminación del Siena, no ofrecen el mejor espectáculo a la vista. Alain se arrepiente de no haber esperado a que avanzase más la mañana para desayunar: el olor que emerge de los cadáveres lo obliga a taparse la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo. André le dedica una sonrisa con sorna, mientras observa el piso de barro en que se encuentra. Diferentes pisadas van de una parte a otro, será imposible tratar de encontrar alguna evidencia no contaminada por los curiosos o los mismos policías. Se vuelve a dirigir al policía al que le hizo señas para que fuese a vallar finalmente la escena. Luego se inclina a observar mejor a los occisos.

-Hombre negro, de unos cuarenta años… la mujer claramente no pasa de los veinte. –explica Françoise. –Por la forma en que están atados que los arrojaron vivos pero de forma tal que no intentasen nadar. Sin documentos, sin pertenencias de valor, sin nada que permita identificarlos… seguramente ilegales venidos en algún barco carguero de África, así que dudo mucho que sepamos quienes fueron o cómo murieron.

-¿Causa de la muerte?

-Pues… les diría que se ahogaron, pero no lo sabré con certeza hasta que termine la autopsia.

-Aquí no los mataron, estos cuerpos llevan varios días y ya alguien se hubiera dado cuenta. Igual es un poco arriesgado dejarlos en pleno centro de la ciudad… ¿No lo crees Alain?

Alain sólo responde asimiento con la cabeza; está muy ocupado tratando de no contribuir con su desayuno a la contaminación de la escena del crimen. André enfoca su vista hacia las guarderías del otro lado de la orilla.

-Quizás los hayan sacado de alguno de los depósitos de los canales. ¿Ya enviaste a procesar las muestras de sangre?

-¿Procesar? ¿Qué te crees Garnier, que esto es CSI Paris? Con suerte tendrás resultados para dentro de tres semanas… yo por ahora me tengo que ocupar que no caiga Control Ambiental y nos empiece a hacer problema por haberlo dejado aquí toda una madrugada, si se enteran de que…

-¡Y dentro de tres semanas habrá otro muerto y ya se olvidarán de estos! ¡Porque a nadie le importa investigar la muerte de un ilegal! -grita un hombre desde atrás de una improvisada valla. –Claro, ¿cómo el estado francés va a desperdiciar sus valiosos recursos en un hombre que ni siquiera es ciudadano? ¿Qué pensarán los contribuyentes, verdad? ¡Mejor, que maten a toda esa lacra que viene a robarse el trabajo de los honestos ciudadanos franceses!

-¿Oye, puedes terminar? ¡Estamos tratando de hacer nuestro trabajo! –grita Saussure.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Bernard Noir. Ya veo quien anduvo dejando sus huellas en el barro.

Garnier se cruza de brazos sin tomarse demasiado en serio las palabras del periodista, no obstante a su primo no le causan la más mínima gracia.

-¿Y tú qué eh? ¡Te la pasas criticando en tu diario lo mal que trabaja la policía, que no se ocupa como corresponde del crimen! ¿¡Pero por qué ya que hablan tanto de la libertad de expresión por qué no mencionan que hay apenas la mitad de policías de lo que la ciudad necesita!? ¿Qué nos pagan en cuota nuestro sueldo como si fuéramos un electrodoméstico comprado en una gran tienda? ¡Ah, pero eso afectaría el nuevo recorte que esos politicuchos de cuarta de la centro izquierda que tu diario tanto apoya proponen para bajar el gasto público! Y mucha gente que teme por su seguridad podría no estar de acuerdo, y sería crear división entre los votantes. ¡Porque ante todo somos franceses! ¡Lo mismo que tú críticas, que no se nos vaya a olvidar el sentimiento de unidad del país! ¡Sobre todo ahora que falta poco más de un año para las elecciones!

-¡Ey, ey, cálmense todos! Estamos del mismo lado, ¿recuerdan? Todos aquí estamos tratando de hacer nuestro trabajo… -exclama André, conteniendo a su primo mientras ambos se acercan a Bernard. –¿Y bien, tú sabes algo que nosotros no?

-Depende de lo que ustedes sepan…

-Pues nada aún, como vez. No hay pruebas, no hay pistas…

-Entonces yo tampoco sé nada. Bueno, al menos algo de lo que ustedes necesiten enterarse policías entrometidos como ustedes. No es que desconfíe, pero cada vez que la policía conoce una pista buena, aún si tienen buenas intenciones, la termina arruinando.

-Bueno, tú sigue burlándote si quieres. Mientras nosotros… ¿Cómo dicen los periodistas? "Seguiremos investigando".

-Muy bien, pero háganlo antes de leerlo en la portada del diario, así cuando les lluevan con preguntas al menos sabrán algo del caso. Yo me voy a desayunar, ustedes mejor no lo hagan… no vaya a ser que les caiga mal la comida.

Bernard se retira entre los insultos de Alain, que es llevado a las rastras por André nuevamente a donde el forense sigue sacando fotos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marie Antoinette Austerich entra a uno de los sets que conforman el enorme edificio de la agencia de modelos Versailles. A su alrededor, gente con mucha prisa va y viene con enormes percheros de ropa. Al final del estudio, una _top model_ se queja a viva voz de las asistentes, las maquiladoras, los diseñadores… bueno, absolutamente de todos. Solo una mujer se atreve a hacerle frente.

-¡Ya no puedo trabajar con estos inútiles! ¡Mira lo que han hecho! ¡Mañana es la presentación del club y para las fotos me dieron este vestido rojo!

-¿Y qué hay con eso? –le responde la otra mujer, de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Y qué hay con eso?! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que el rojo pasó de moda con Valentino! ¡Yo soy una estrella! ¿Cómo crees que voy a ponerme esto? Estuve en los desfiles de la casa Versailles de los últimos ocho años y…

-Madame, yo le quería preguntar… -se acerca tímidamente Marie Antoinette, pero no es tenida en cuenta por las otras mujeres.

-¿Y eso no te dice nada? Quizás unos ochos años hayan sido demasiado para ti. Tienes razón, las modas se renuevan, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Las modelos también! Tal vez hace demasiado tiempo que haces lo mismo.

-¡Pero Gabrielle!

-¡Madame Gabrielle para ti, ingrata! Mira, si no quieres usar ese vestido no es necesario que lo hagas, aquí nadie obliga a nadie. No participarás del desfile de mañana.

La mujer arroja el vestido con furia y sin siquiera mirar a Antoinette sale del vestuario rápidamente.

-Madame, disculpe…

-¡Ah, Marie Antoinette, perdóname por esta escena! No te preocupes por ella, se le pasará muy pronto…

-A mí me pareció que estaba muy enojada…

-Oh, sí. Pero descuida, ya tiene más de treinta. Su carrera de modelo en cualquier momento se esfumará y ya se divorció de dos maridos. No tiene mucho para exigir, de hecho tiene suerte de tener trabajo. El mundo de la moda es cruel con las crueles.

-Cruel…-repite la muchacha, como si se tratase de un conjuro.

-Pero descuida, pequeña… Tú eres muy joven y bella, estás en una carrera en pleno ascenso. Mira, eres la nueva cara del perfume "X-Cess", no hay marquesina francesa que no tenga tu rostro.

-Ah… sobre eso quería hablarle, Madame…

-¡Oh, no es necesario que me digas Madame! Puedes decirme Gabrielle, somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, Ma… Gabrielle. Sobre las fotos…

-¿No te gustaron como quedaron? La chica esa, la fotógrafa…

-No, no. Las fotos no tienen nada. Es simplemente que… yo le estoy muy agradecida a Versailles por darme la oportunidad de ser la imagen oficial de su perfume pero creo que debería darle otro tipo de enfoque a mi carrera artística.

-¿Otro enfoque, linda? No te entiendo…

-Sí, sí. Hablé con mi madre y ella cree que no debo sobrexponer mi imagen, quizás debería elegir otro tipo de trabajos y…

-Ah, ahora entiendo. ¿Te refieres a desfilar, no? ¡Claro que sí! Déjame que convenza al director de Versailles y te haré participar del desfile de fin de mes. Tú tienes el cuerpo perfecto para el modelaje.

-Creí que las modelos de gráfica no hacían desfiles…

-¡Boberías! Esas son reglas para las que no pueden con ambas cosas. Pero hay más requisitos, eso es cierto. El más importante obviamente es el peso, porque no hay con qué retocar tu imagen. Todos los días hay pesaje para las modelos. Pero descuida, una chica tan bella como tú no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Tú confía en mí, Marie Antoinette. ¿Por qué confías en mí, verdad? Sin confianza no hay amistad…

-Sí, sí, confío en ti Ma… Gabrielle.

La mujer sonríe de forma seductora y dándole un abrazo a la muchacha, agrega.

-Entonces deja todo en mis manos y verás cómo serás la estrella más famosa de la moda en París.

Marie Antoinette rebosante de felicidad. Ahora no sólo haría publicidad sino que participaría en los más importantes desfiles del mundo. La casa Versailles es líder en las tendencias de la alta costura mundial y ella acompañaría ese éxito. Lo más seguro es que Louis se pondrá orgulloso de ella apenas se entere. Tendrá que llamarlo para reunirse con él y contárselo en persona, un mensaje de texto sería un desperdicio del efecto de la gran noticia. Sí, eso será lo que hará apenas salga del set.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La Defense, el distrito económico más grande no sólo de Francia, sino de toda Europa. Ubicado hacia el oeste de París, queda a apenas quince minutos en auto desde el Arc de Triomphe por la avenida de los Champs-Élysées, hasta desembocar en el Arc de la Defense cuya moderna estructura de mármol, granito gris y cristal recibe a sus visitantes. El predio ubicado sobre el departamento de Hauts-de-Seine abarca el espacio correspondiente a tres barrios comunes. Cientos de modernas torres y rascacielos emergen de ella, contrastando con las ancianas edificaciones que Paris va a acumulando a través de todas sus épocas de glorias y de penurias. Pero no solo edificios de cemento y vidrio componen el complejo; también se puede circular por una enorme explanada peatonal, comprar en el centro comercial Quatre Temps, pasear por amplias plazas y contemplar fuentes, obras de arte expuestas en la calle, e incluso atravesar los jardines colgantes que cuelgan entre los edificios.

Más de ciento cincuenta mil personas trabajan día a día en ese imperio del comercio. Y una de ellas es Charlotte, la más joven de las hermanas Moreau, quien trabaja como secretaria en la Torre Royale perteneciente a la Banca Mixta de Paris, el banco más grande de Francia. Con una mano acomoda su largo y enrulado cabello, mientras con la otra hojea rápidamente una revista. Luego hace una seña con un separador rojo en una de ellas, al tiempo que reenvía rápidamente un correo que acaba de llegar. Después vuelve a hojear otra revista a la cual marca con un señalador verde. El teléfono interrumpe su tarea:

-Oficina del señor Bordeau… sí, está en reunión… no, no sé a qué hora termina. Si, déjeme un mensaje si lo desea… señor Clousteau del Ministerio de Hacienda, que lo llame a su celular… No, gracias a usted, que tenga buen día…

Al poco tiempo otra llamada interrumpe el rápido hojear de la secretaria.

-Bonjour… I´m ´s secretary... Oh, no problem… arrives tomorrow…. 11 AM. Charles De Gaulle Airport. Ok. Thank you. Have a nice day.

La secretaria corta pero otra vez la campana del teléfono clama por ella.

-Oficina del …

-Sí, habla Maria Theresia. ¿Ya se desocupó mi sobrino?

-No, no. Aún sigue en su reunión… ya sabe, así son los empresarios chinos…

-Oh, supongo que demorará bastante. Por favor, avísele que no se olvide de que el lunes es la reunión para entrevistar al personal de seguridad de Marie Antoinette. Si no puede asistir, que me avise por favor.

-Por supuesto, señora Austerich. Yo le aviso, que tenga un buen día.

Charlotte cuelga el teléfono y junta todas las revistas que tenía sobre la mesa. Luego se dirige hacia la oficina de su jefe, no sin antes golpear la puerta.

-¿Señor Bordeau, puedo pasar?

-Sí, sí. Adelante, adelante. Pasa, por favor…

Con mucho cuidado la secretaria entra a la lujosa oficina. Sobre un costado de la mesa de directorio varias piezas se encuentran perfectamente alineadas por tamaño. En la parte central, el señor Louis Bordeau coloca con extremo cuidado el brazo armado de un Gundam. En una repisa, se encuentran varias cajas apiladas, incluidas las que su secretaría había traído para él hace unos días.

-¡Oh, pero que precioso está quedando! ¿Qué modelo es?

-Oh, es un MS Gundam Exia. Por ahora está así, pero cuando acabe con el barniz… mire, se convertirá en su versión _Trans-arm (1)_. Mire, mire…

Louis corre presuroso al buscar un control remoto con el que maneja todos los artefactos eléctricos. De pronto, la iluminación casi desaparece, incluso se cubren las ventanas con paneles que impiden el paso de la luz. En ese momento, donde casi todo es oscuridad, el _mecha_ en cuestión comienza a iluminarse en un tono magenta brillante.

-¡Oh, vaya, usted sí que realmente tiene talento en las manos! ¡Es increíble!

Louis no responde nada, pero por dentro suyo no puede evitar sentirse alagado por las palabras de la secretaria. Charlotte toma el control remoto y luego de que la iluminación vuelva a su forma habitual, se acerca hasta quedar de frente a su jefe.

-Bueno… no es para tanto, señorita Moreau. –sonríe mientras saca un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de su frente. –¿Ya hizo el nuevo pedido?

-Sí, sí. Yo misma lo envié personalmente, tienen todas las instrucciones, así que llegarán para el próximo mes. Tuvo varias llamadas... el señor Closteau lo llamó por la reunión de hoy por la tarde. También llamaron para confirmar el señor Cheng, y el señor Aubriot que llegaran sus respuestas, lo mismo que el señor Smith para darle los datos sobre su llegada al aeropuerto. Ah, y su tía llamó varias veces para recordarle las entrevistas sobre los guardaespaldas de Marie Antoinette.

-Ah… ese asunto. Ya casi lo había olvidado… -dice perdiendo energía al sentarse sobre un enorme sillón presidencial. -¿Algo más?

-Sí. Aquí le seleccioné todos los diarios y revistas en que la señorita Marie Antoinette y usted aparecieron. No hay una que no los mencione al menos una vez. En esta, en la página central aparece una de ambos.

Louis abre la revista justo en la mitad, allí se ve la publicidad del perfume X-Cess. Y en la página siguiente, una radiante Marie Antoinette abraza a un no tan radiante Louis. El joven sonríe melancólicamente al ver la imagen. Ella se ve preciosa y él… bueno él se ve justamente como es. Y no es que fuera tan horrible tampoco: tiene unos ojos claros muy dulces y muy de vez en cuando muestra sus dientes marfil en una tímida sonrisa. Esto del lado del encanto natural. No tan encantadores resultan los cinco kilos que había aumentado en tan solo un año, sumado a los cinco kilos del año anterior, haciendo emerger una rasgo de su herencia paterna. Asimismo, su cabello no es demasiado abundante haciendo destacarse en demasía su amplia frente.

Después de ver su propia foto, observa las otras en las que muestran varias compañeras de su novia en la casa Versailles. El resto de las modelos como ella suelen aparecer acompañadas por jugadores de fútbol, algún que otro actor y en menor medida cantantes. ¿Empresarios como él? Sí, sí, puede ser… pero los cuales podrían ser modelos ellos mismos por todo el cuidado que le ponen a su apariencia. Y él, él no es precisamente uno de ellos. Cualquiera pensaría que Louis Bordeau es uno de los hombres más afortunados de Francia. Es el flamante presidente de la Banca Mixta de París, cargo que hace menos de un año heredó de su padre cuando este falleció. Y además sale con la mujer que más fantasías había despertado en los franceses al menos en las últimas semanas. Y sin embargo…

-Ah, una cosa más. La señorita Marie Antoinette lo llamó para hacer algo mañana por la noche. Tres veces.

-Sí, la insistencia es un rasgo familiar… De acuerdo, yo hablaré con mi tía. Por favor, llama a Marie y avísale que cenaremos en el restaurante del L´Opera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oscar observa su reloj de pulsera; marca exactamente las 12 PM del día viernes. Habían pasado varios días desde su última consulta con el Doctor Federson, y siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Afortunadamente en la mañana había recordado que tenía la cita el día de hoy. Eso no le cae en gracia: ¿desde cuándo olvidaba una cita importante? ¿Será una consecuencia de la operación? No se había percatado de ello nunca antes. No, seguro no es eso y el aparente olvido es debido a la falta de costumbre a ese compromiso. Una vez más observa el escenario donde se desarrolla su terapia. Mejor dicho, su relevamiento de terreno. Después de todo, una terapia implica que existe un problema psicológico el cual se procede a aliviar a través de un tratamiento en las llamadas "sesiones". Pero Oscar, a su propio juicio, no tiene ningún problema que resolver. Lo suyo es más bien una investigación de carácter casi científico. Por eso es que recurre a un especialista más versado que ella en la materia.

Ella mira una vez más el decorado del consultorio: el amplio ventanal, el largo potus decorando una de las esquinas, el título de Doctor en Psicología norteamericano, la equivalencia francesa y algunos certificados por ponencias y congresos sobre las paredes. La alta lámpara al lado del sillón, igual al que ella se sienta y sobre dicho sillón ligeramente recostado el mismísimo Harrison Axel Federson. Jolie le dedica una nueva y estudiada mirada.

Allí está él; cabello castaño claro ondeado cortado de frente. Por detrás asoma una corta melena. Grandes ojos azules que obligan a prestar atención a quien sea su interlocutor. Altura y contextura física considerable, que denota la presencia de ejercicio físico y esmero en la imagen; todos detalles que ya había notado pero recién en este momento presta mayor atención al conjunto. Julianne no había mentido; el doctor es agradable a la presencia y a la vista. "¿Usará su aspecto para hipnotizar? Seguro le dará resultado en muchachas impresionables como mi prima", se cuestiona para sí Oscar. No obstante, es lo único agradable del ambiente: el decorado con solo haberlo visto dos veces ya le produce una enorme incomodidad. Quizás sea todo ese esfuerzo en que no parezca un lugar donde a la gente, básicamente, se le saca información. Y siendo este el caso una sala de interrogación le parecería más amistosa, o al menos más familiar.

Harry abre un libro para tomar apuntes y sin observar directamente a su paciente, pregunta:

-¿Y bien? ¿Has tomado nota de todos los detalles de tus sueños, verdad Oscar?

-Eh… bueno, a decir verdad no. Es que solamente soñé una tontería con mi hermano y…

-¿Y cómo se llama ese hermano?

-Bernard… Bernard Noir. ¿Se acuerda que le dije que es periodista? Trabaja en Le Monde… fue cronista de guerra pero ahora cubre los internacionales. También trabaja para una revista independiente. Seguro debe haber leído algo escrito por él, es bastante conocido…

-Y tu hermano usa un seudónimo ¿verdad?….

-Sí, su apellido completo es Chateaux-Noir. Ah, ya entiendo la pregunta. Algo que no le dije antes es que Bernard en realidad es medio hermano por parte de mi madre. O sea, para mi es mi hermano sin más discusiones. Según mi abuela los hijos son de la madre. Antes de conocer a mi papá, mi mamá tuvo una especie de historia con… bueno, un hombre que se metió en algo extraño de la política o cosa por el estilo, algo así como un militante. No sé nada sobre eso, hay cosas de las que mi familia no habla. Era en esa época de todos los atentados a los trenes franceses, lo de los trenes no lo inventaron los extremistas de ahora. Yo era muy chica y no entendía nada, lo poco que me alcanzó a decir una vez mi abuela fue a ese hombre lo perseguían y enseguida entró mi padre y si me iba a seguir diciendo algo nunca llegó a hacerlo porque…. Lo siento, no debí decirle esto, no anote nada por favor Doctor. Es un asunto delicado… mi padre fue de la _Sureté _y no quisiera comprometerlo de algún modo.

-Oscar, todo lo que me digas en estas sesiones es de carácter confidencial, no te preocupes por eso. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, hablemos del sueño entonces. ¿Qué pasaba en él?

-Bueno… era medio tonto la verdad. Soñé que me peleaba con mi hermano como cuando éramos chicos. Bernard de chico siempre tenía la maldita costumbre de robarme los libros, las cartucheras o lo que tuviese a mano mientras fuera mío, y yo cada vez que lo descubría me agarraba a golpes con él y nos dábamos bien duro… En el sueño parecía una de esas veces, yo me sentía muy enojada como que me había hecho algo realmente feo porque lo quería matar, estrangularle… no me acuerdo el motivo de la discusión. Y entonces alguien me frenaba y me decía que no tenía que hacerlo, que no lo hiciera...

¡Ya recuerdo, que estaba de servicio, y que no podía darle rienda suelta a mis impulsos! Eso es lo que me decía. Pero por eso ya le digo que era una tontería, porque mezclé una pelea con mi hermano con algo del ejército obviamente.

-¿Peleaste mucho en el ejército?

-Bueno, sí. Estuve en una guerra...

-Me refiero dentro de la fuerza…

-Si, un tiempo... Como le dije, aunque vengo de familia de militares... no querían una mujer en Infantería.

-¿Y esa voz, provenía de alguien…?

-No… no recuerdo haber visto a nadie. Era como… como si fuera la voz de mi conciencia, u otro yo… seguro usted sabrá mejor que yo, para eso es psicólogo ¿no?

-¿Y a tu hermano, recuerdas como lo veías en el sueño? Si era como cuando era niño o…

-No… ahora que lo pienso, estaba como es ahora… creo, ay, no presté atención. Igual no sé cómo esto tiene que ver con ayudarme a recordar cosas de mi supuesta anterior vida...

Federson se quita sus lentes de lectura, cierra el cuaderno y se inclina sobre su silla hacia delante.

-Oscar, necesito que entiendas algo fundamental del sueño. Nuestra yo debe atravesar varios filtros para canalizar el deseo, filtros que pone nuestra misma mente. En el sueño esos filtros muchas veces transforman lo que realmente nuestro inconsciente quiere transmitirnos para mostrarle a la mente consciente lo que quiere decirle. Lo que trato de explicar es que no siempre vas a poder ver tus sueños literalmente –sobre todo lo que son las imágenes- sino que la mente buscará jugarretas para disfrazarlo. En un tipo de terapia en la que se presume hay recuerdos bloqueados, sean de una vida pasada o no, es muy importante establecer todo el sistema de codificación y estudiar todos los simbolismos para así poder leer claramente el mensaje. No importa si no tiene significado aparente o se trata de la vida que crees cotidiana, no lo sabremos hasta que tengamos más elementos para analizar.

-Lo siento… no creí que fuera importante.

-No te preocupes, la terapia lleva tiempo y es necesario entrenar a la mente para recordar. Te pido nuevamente, anota todo incluso sobre lo que ocurre en la vida consciente. Si conoces lugares nuevos, si conoces gente nueva que impresiones sientes, si te provocan agrado o rechazo… sensaciones o cualquier cosa que te llame la atención. Nos vemos la semana entrante.

El RER C anuncia su paso con un sonido agudo. Oscar se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la ventana por la que ve pasar el tren.

-Doctor Federson… ¿se acuerda lo que dijo la vez pasada sobre los lugares?

-Sí, claro, ¿pensaste un lugar?

-Bueno… estaba pensando que el RER está de aquí a dos estaciones de Versailles. Y se me ocurrió que quías podríamos encontrarnos allí. No debería trasladarse mucho y creo sería un buen cambio de ambiente. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho sentarme y hablar sin hacer nada. Supongo se puede caminar al menos.

-Me parece bien. La verdad no conozco Versailles. Será un buen cambio. Pero tendrá que ser en quince días porque la semana que viene tengo que viajar a Nueva York. Llama a mi secretaria para recordarle la hora y el lugar de la cita, por favor…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El detective Garnier observa el reloj con molestia; ya lleva más de media mañana allí y no había sacado nada en limpio. Solamente tiene una escena del crimen por la mitad, unas víctimas tampoco muy bien conservadas y ningún indicio del autor. Finalmente se pone de acuerdo con Saussure para dividirse el trabajo; Alain se quedará allí para esperar a los de Control Ambiental y sus quejas mientras que él se irá al Departamento a comenzar con el papeleo. Después de hacerle un saludo con la mano a su compañero se dispone a marcharse rumbo a su destino. Pero no llega a avanzar ni dos cuadras cuando el coche pasa por delante de Bernard Noir, quien maldice a su suerte mientras le da una gran patada a la puerta de su Peugeot 205.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dos días desde que salió el mecánico y ya no anda! –exclama el periodista mientras desde la tapa del radiador sale humo.

-Tratándolo con rudeza, no creo que vaya a andar mejor, jajaja. –exclama el policía mientras pega un bocinazo.

-¡Merde, merde, merdeeee! ¡Encima tener que dejarlo aquí en este barrio hasta que se digne a venir la grúa! ¡Maldita suerte!

-Ey, si quieres puedo llevarte. Claro que si molesto, como soy un policía entrometido…

-¡No, no! Ok, tú ganas. ¡Te pagaré la nafta, pero por favor sácame de aquí!

André vuelve a reír mientras Bernard sube al auto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que buscar a mi novia por la imprenta de su revista, está dos cuadras antes de llegar al parque de Belleville… yo te voy indicando cuando lleguemos.

-¿Hasta allá tenemos que ir? Está bien. Vamos pronto, aún me queda trabajo que hacer.

André baja el parasol del auto, el sol sigue brillando con fuerza. El periodista no puede evitar notar una foto de los agentes Garnier y Saussure con una chica de pelo castaño que los abraza a ambos. El policía enciende el estéreo, la melodía de "Medley" interpretada por Vanessa Mae comienza a sonar (2). El periodista busca algo de qué conversar, y sin darse cuenta comienza a entrevistarlo.

-¿Así que te gusta el violín?

-Me gusta oír casi cualquier música.

-¿Y tocas algo?

-No… de joven un poco de guitarra pero nada más. Tengo buen oído pero nula habilidad en los dedos. Además eso de Dianne… lo compró porque en ese disco hay un tema que pasaban en Sailor Moon o algo así…

Diane…. seguramente la chica que aparece en la fotografía. ¿Hermana, novia? Es posible… la hermana de un policía, sólo puede conocer como marido a otro policía. Bernard decide ignorar su curiosidad y no seguir con la conversación. Es así que pasa un largo rato hasta que llegan al Distrito XX, entonces el periodista indica las últimas calles a tomar para llegar a destino. Cuando aún faltan unas cuadras, comenta:

-Oye André, te estuve observando desde hace un rato y voy a decirte algo. Creo… creo que eres un buen policía. Ciertamente no eres corrupto, o sino no andarías en esta lata con el tanque casi vacío. Y no eres ambicioso, sino ya te hubieras buscado algo más que hacer.

-Te equivocas. Si soy ambicioso, ambiciono que me paguen lo que me corresponde. Y la verdad si no necesitara el dinero no hubiera tomado horas extras en el turno nocturno. Pero como no pague el alquiler este mes, la nafta ya será el menor de los problemas…

-Sí, ya sé cómo es esto. La gente no se da cuenta de qué es la corrupción. Cuando piensan en ello se imaginan a un gordito de algún ministerio contando una valija de dinero a cambio de un voto, deseoso de hacer dinero fácil. En verdad no piensan en un tipo bueno que un día, por mucha necesidad de su familia o a lo mejor por impresionar una chica… un día acepta hacer algo malo. "Sólo una vez", se dice a sí mismo. Pero después lo hace una vez más, y otra, y otra… y finalmente ya no puede escapar.

-¿A qué viene toda esta conversación? –

-Cálmate, no te estoy criticando. Mira, tengo el dato de un trabajo. Sé que necesitan gente de seguridad para cuidar de una modelo. Mi novia tiene los datos, si te interesa se los pido. Ya le avisé a alguien más pero seguro buscan más de una persona…

-Yo ya tengo un trabajo. No sé si pueda con otro…

-Pues, siempre será mejor que hacer horas adicionales. Además te van a pagar seguro. Voy a preguntarle y te aviso. Toma mi tarjeta, si te interesa me llamas. Ah, ahí está mi novia, gracias por el traslado.

Bernard baja del coche mientras una protestona Rosalie, como llama a la mujer rubia que va a su encuentro, le recrimina el haberse demorado tanto. André no alcanza a oír lo que el periodista responde, pero al parecer se excusa con lo del auto porque ella se da vuelta para verlo mejor. Ambos le hacen un saludo con la mano que él contesta al despedirse.

-Bernard, ¿quién era ese muchacho? –pregunta la mujer rubia. –Parece amable…

-Ah… un conocido de mi trabajo. Oye, ¿te dijo Oscar que puede ir a cenar el sábado? El domingo tiene que ir a lo mamá y el viejo…

-Pues sí, ya me dijo hace dos días… ella no es una olvidadiza como tú. ¿Y qué le pasó al auto? No me digas que se quedó parado de nuevo…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Oscar! –exclaman al unísono las mujeres. -¡Pudiste venir!

Rosalie y Charlotte, una de cada brazo, jalan a su amiga y la arrastran hacia dentro de la casa. Aunque sean dos mujeres de sobra adultas, parecen dos niñas abrazando a su muñeca preferida. Oscar se resigna a que como siempre que va a la casa de las hermanas Moreau le estén tocando el pelo que según ellas mismas dicen es tan espléndidamente rubio y sobre todo tan ondulado. "Yo tengo que atarme los ruleros por horas pero los de ella son taaan lindos", exclaman ambas cada vez que ven al objeto de su preferencia. Jolie les sonríe en un intento de ser amable y no pensar que a sus amigas les patina el moño desde hace rato. Además Rosalie, la mayor de las hermanas, algún día será su cuñada, y fuese como fuese tendrá que acostumbrase a toda su "excentricidad" tal y cual su amiga lo hace con ella misma. Después de todo, se ha convertido en su única amiga en años. Entre la vida en el ejército y su propia falta de interés en los temas de las chicas –o sea varones, ropa, varones, maquillaje, varones, chismes, y también los varones por supuesto –no la hace la dama de más agrado para otras mujeres.

-¡Oscar, tengo una gran noticia! –exclama Charlotte. -¡Arreglaron el horno! ¡Ahora voy a poder cocinar todos los días nuevas recetas! –agrega, señalando la cocina. –Ya hice un postre delicioso para hoy.

-¡Y yo hice mi primer sesión de fotos de publicidad!

-Son esas muy buenas noticias. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? Le traje un vino para acompañar la cena…

-Muchas gracias, lo pondré en la heladera para que se enfríe un poco. –dice la mayor de las Moreau. –¡Má, ya llegó Oscar!

La señora Moreau sale al encuentro de la visita. A diferencia de sus hijas, su cabello es oscuro y siempre lo lleva recogido en un gran rodete con una pinza plástica. En su mano sostiene de un lado un guante de goma y del otro una llave inglesa.

-Oscar, hija, que bueno que hayas venido a vernos. No puedes llegar en un momento más justo… Necesito pedirte un favor. El otro día se nos rompió la canilla de la ducha y tratamos de arreglarla pero ninguna de nosotras sabe… y hoy traté de hacerlo yo de nuevo y creo que la rompí. ¿Te molestaría mucho darle una mirada?

-Claro que no. ¿Tienen herramientas, no?

Así, sin más preámbulos excepto cortar la llave de paso y cómo la haría un experto plomero, Oscar cambia el cuerito de la canilla sin ninguna dificultad.

-Ah, Oscar, te lo agradezco tanto. Llamamos a un plomero, pero cuando nos pasó el presupuesto… ya habíamos gastado en el horno y…

-Yo traté de hacerlo pero no pude ni mover el vástago. –comenta Rosalie. –Al final vino Bernard y…

-Déjame adivinar, terminó rompiéndola más.

-Bueno, al menos dejó de gotear. Directamente dejó de salir el agua.

-Mi hermano es muy buen tipo, y sabe muchas cosas, pero no lo saques de su computadora que se vuelve un inútil. Bueno, ya está lista.

-Como la mayoría de los hombres de hoy día… -agrega la madre de las chicas. –Yo me casé con uno y lo único que hizo bien son estas chicas tan lindas. Por eso les digo a ellas que se fijen bien…

-Pues ese consejo ya llega un poco tarde para Rosalie, mamá… -los ojos de la hermana menor se entrecierran, dándole una expresión falsamente astuta. –Oscar, ¿sabías que a Rosalie su novio la viene a buscar todas las noches, y la trae de vuelta a las tres de la mañana?

-¡No es verdad! ¡Lo máximo que he vuelto es la medianoche y siempre he avisado!

-¡Mentira! ¡El otro día escuché el ruido del auto cuando era mucho más tarde! ¡Eso le decís a mamá para quedar como la santita de la familia!

-¿Y tú, Charlotte? Todos los días, cuando llegas del trabajo o del curso de cocina te metes en tu computadora a hablar con ese tipo que ni lo conocemos.

-¡Es solamente un amigo! Además no es lo mismo, porque solamente chateamos…

-Se pueden hacer muchas cosas por el chat, y bastante truculentas. –remata esta última idea, pensando en qué cara pondría Jeanne si lo dijera ella e imitarla.

-¡Basta ambas! –grita la señora Moreau. -¡Son mujeres grandes, no pueden andarse peleando enfrente de las visitas! ¡Y si tratan de impresionarme a mí, sepan jovencitas que yo sé muy bien qué hace cada una y qué no, no necesito que hagan de espías! ¡Ahora vayan a poner la mesa y a servir la comida!

-¡Sí mamá! –las dos muchachas bajan la mirada apenadas y se marchan a la cocina.

-Perdónalas Oscar… Yo sé que parece increíble que una tenga veinticuatro y la otra veintidós, con lo inmaduras que son a veces… pero siempre preferí que fueran niñas a que crecieran demasiado pronto. Desde que lo eché al inútil del padre, tuve que trabajar para criarlas y no pude darles mucho en dinero, pero creo que cumplí con mi parte en afecto y contención. Ven, vamos a cenar.

Después de degustar la comida que las chicas Moreau prepararon, su madre se retira a la cocina a preparar café. Rosalie le entrega a su amiga una copia de la publicidad que antes le había mencionado.

Oscar toma la revista y la despliega cayendo justo en la página principal donde una mujer rubia se encuentra sentada, o más bien arrojada sobre un sillón. La muchacha de grandes ojos y mucho maquillaje sostiene un abanico que le oculta parte del rostro en un gesto de desinterés o de alejamiento de la realidad, pues no mira a la cámara directamente, sino que mira algún punto en el techo o el cielo. Con la otra mano, la contraria a la de la cámara sostiene una botella de perfume.

La leyenda debajo de la foto es muy simple "Xcess a new fragance by Versailles".

-¿Qué opinas, Oscar? El primer trabajo de importancia en la publicidad de Rosalie. Ahora esta foto está en todas las vitrinas de Paris. –dice Charlotte.

Jolie mira la publicidad, pero no le agrada para nada. Seguramente venderá muchos perfumes, pero no uno que ella compraría. Por empezar, sus perfumes favoritos eran casi todos con aroma a pino o madera, los cuales se encuentran más bien en las fragancias masculinas. Por el otro, la idea poner sexo para vender cualquier cosa no la inventó esa agencia de publicidad pero a ella como mujer le parecía cuando menos denigrante que alguien se preste a hacer eso, y que otro alguien lo consuma todavía más. Pero no quiere ofender a su amiga, después de todo ella solo hizo el trabajo por el que se le pagó, nada más.

-Pues… te felicito, Rosalie. Eres una buena fotógrafa, y sé que algún día triunfarás.

-Para serte franca, Oscar. –Rosalie trae su cámara de fotos y le muestra otras imágenes de la misma sesión. –No me gustó mucho esa foto… esta chica es mucho más linda, ¿ves? Aquí, en esta foto que mira de frente… tiene un aire muy dulce, ese algo propio de la inocencia que es tan difícil de encontrar en una modelo… pero cuando se las sugerí a los publicistas inmediatamente la rechazaron.

-Al menos es más bello que los campamentos de refugiados de Afganistán… -agrega su hermana menor.

-Sí, eso no te lo puedo negar.

-Ah, Oscar, antes de que me olvide… Quería hablarte sobre el trabajo de seguridad que te comentó Bernard. Mira, es sencillo, no todo el mundo lo sabe pero la chica de las fotos, Marie Antoinette, es la hija mujer de Maria Theresia Austerich.

-¿La Emperatriz de la Ópera Alemana? –pregunta la señora Moreau sirviendo los pocillos con café.

-¿Entonces la conoces?

-¿A Maria Theresia? Claro que sí, todos los que tenemos cerca de cincuenta conocemos su historia. Fue la voz más importante de la Alemania Oriental… hasta que se escapó con su representante de los soviéticos. Pidieron un permiso de gira y nunca volvieron. Luego se radicaron aquí en Francia. Supe que el marido murió, pero no sabía que tuvo hijos.

-No me extraña. –responde Rosalie endulzando su café. –Evidentemente son de un perfil muy bajo. Tiene dos hijos, pero parece que el muchacho no está interesado en los escenarios sino en las finanzas y en la política. Sin embargo su hija está haciendo sus primeros pasos en el ambiente, por eso arrancó con lo de ser modelo, para hacerse conocida. Pero para que la fama de su madre no la tape decidió usar solo su nombre de pila, Marie Antoinette.

-Como Cher. –acota Charlotte.

-Así es. Bueno, el caso es que la madre está preocupada porque cada día su hija está más expuesta y ya sabes, siempre puede aparecer algún loco dispuesto a acuchillarla o algo así. Además es novia de Louis Bordeau, el jefe de Charlotte, el cual también es bastante conocido como sabes. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería que tenga su propia escolta personal. La que no está muy de acuerdo es… ¿Cómo es que se llama? "Madame…"

-¿Quién? –Pregunta Charlotte

-La jefa de las modelos… la rubia flaca y alta, media anoréxica…

-¿Qué una vez fue a la oficina del Señor Bordeau?

-¡Si, si! No me acuerdo como se llama…

-Madame Gabrielle Poeylaut.

-¡Si, si, esa!

-Sí, sí. –acota la menor de las Moreau. –Yo lo escuché al señor Bordeau decir que tenía un carácter… Una vez vino a ver a mi jefe y lo que no me esperaba, ¡me dedicó una gran sonrisa! Y mi jefe se quedó todo así, paralizado… creo que hasta le tiene miedo.

-Bueno el caso es que… ¿cómo era?

-Madame Gabrielle….

-Ah, tengo una negación con esa mujer… será mezquina. Bueno, el caso es que la vieja esta está poco de acuerdo con el tema de la seguridad propia. Dice que con la gente que contrata la empresa es más que suficiente. Pero como hay modelos que exclusivizan un peluquero o un fotógrafo o cosa así, y encima te va a pagar la familia, entonces no pueden decir nada.

Oscar se queda callada ante el entusiasmo de sus amigas. La idea de cuidar una mujer frívola y caprichosa la hace dudar mucho de aceptar algo así. Pero los tiempos actuales no permiten que los franceses se pongan demasiado exquisitos a la hora de buscar empleo, y ella seguramente no sería la excepción. Había vuelto hace un año del frente y todavía no tenía trabajo. Además nadie quiere contratar ex –militares en empleos civiles.

-De acuerdo, iré a la entrevista. No se pierde nada con probar.

-¡Oh, me alegra que hayas dicho que sí, Oscar! –dice Rosalie apretando tomando las manos de Oscar entre las suyas. –Sobre todo porque ya Charlotte le dio tu currículum a su jefe y tienes una entrevista el miércoles que viene.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Y si te contratan significa que nos veremos siempre en Versailles! ¡Oh, eso será tan genial!

-Y no te olvides de mí jefe. Como él es novio de Antoinette, seguro vendrán a verlo juntas. No te olvides de mí, de tu Charlotte, quien llevó tu currículum.

-Pero yo le saque la foto.

-Pero yo lo presente.

-En fin, no importa. ¡Estoy taaaan feliz, Oscar! ¡Mi corazón late de solo pensarlo!

Oscar toma de un sorbo su segundo café mientras se repite a sí misma "Algún día será tu cuñada, algún día será tu cuñada y todo esto será muy normal", deseando de que la señora Moreau ofrezca pronto un licor como aperitivo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Otra vez es sábado. Otra vez las mismas luces, otra vez las mismas velas, otra vez la misma mesa. Y por supuesto, otra vez el mismo caballero. Pero para ser totalmente francos, Marie Antoinette no espera que algo de eso sea diferente. "Clásico" es la palabra con la que Louis autodefine sus ropas, sus costumbres y su persona en sí. Y también puede ser una palabra para definir su relación con su prima y novia Marie Antoinette Austerich. Aunque ambosson muy jóvenes, han sido novios desde que ella era apenas una niña de seis años, y él un muchachito de once. Así que es imposible decir que alguno de ellos fuese demasiado rápido en esa relación. Y este sábado, como el anterior sábado, y el de hace dos semanas también están cenando en el restaurante de L´Opera del Palace Garnier. Es tan obvia la elección del lugar que ni siquiera los paparazis se molestan en ir hasta allí a esperar que ocurra algo fuera de lo común. Y así como Louis es tan clásico, Marie Antoinette es una novedad constante. Siempre un vestido nuevo, un zapato que combinase con la cartera, un peinado y un maquillaje a la moda. La modelo más comentada de París siempre pone un gran esfuerzo en su cuidar su imagen, pero si se trata de una salida con su novio pone aún más atención.

Pero Louis no ha hecho hasta el momento ni un solo comentario de su vestido, ni de sus zapatos ni de su nuevo estilo de maquillaje en lo que va de la noche. El mozo interrumpe trayendo lo único distinto de la noche: un platillo especialmente preparado para los novios.

-...y entonces Madame Gabrielle dijo que iba a poder modelar. ¿Te imaginas, Louis? ¡Ahora desfilaré en las más importantes pasarelas! ¡Desfilar tiene mucho más nivel que la gráfica, y me haré conocida internacionalmente! ¿No es una excelente noticia?

-Claro, Antoinette… seguro debe ser…

-¡Genial! ¡Es genial! ¡Oh, estoy tan contenta! Sólo que aún no se lo he dicho a mamá… ¡Pero seguro estará de acuerdo! Ella quiere que le de otro enfoque a mi imagen…

Louis bebe un sorbo de su copa de vino siendo esta la excusa perfecta para no responder nada a lo que Marie Antoinette cuenta. Lo más seguro es que, como pasa con todas las ideas de su prima-novia, a su tía no le guste para nada la noticia. Pero por fortuna la rubia muchacha decide por su cuenta cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú esta semana? Nada del trabajo, siempre estás cenando con algún chino o inglés. Algo que hayas hecho en tu tiempo libre...

-Bueno... completé un _mecha_.

-¿Pero eso no lo hiciste ya la semana pasada?

-No, este es uno nuevo...

La joven modelo frunce el ceño; esos dichosos juguetitos japoneses siempre están presentes en el interés de su novio sin que ella pueda entender bien porqué. Así que no conforme con la respuesta, sigue preguntando:

-¿Y qué tiene de distinto este al otro que lo hace tan especial?

-Bueno, es que se trata de un modelo que brilla en la oscuridad.

-¿Que brilla? Ahhh, ya veo... ¿A ti te gustan las cosas que brillan?

-Bueno... podría decirse que sí, supongo... –responde mientras se lleva otro bocado a la boca.

Marie Antoinette termina de beber de un sorbo su copa de vino: un _Perrier Jouet_ de mil quinientos euros la botella. Con un tintinear de su copa le indica al mozo que le sirva un poco más. Louis también bebe un poco de su copa, pero enseguida su atención se dirige al postre que trae otro mozo.

La muchacha se muerde ligeramente un dedo: "Así que a Louis le gustan las cosas que brillan". Haciendo memoria recuerda que tiene por alguna parte una cartera verde fluorescente muy brillante. Y seguramente estará guardada con sus correspondientes zapatos. Pero claro, el fluorescente se gasta muy pronto a la mirada ajena, debería tener al menos cuatro o cinco colores para que no la viese siempre igual... Y está el tema de que los colores fluorescentes son colores plenos, de poca variación. Quizás vestidos de distintas telas, para darles originalidad. Con eso seguro daría en la tecla del gusto de su novio.

Luego bebe otro trago del vino; el efecto de este comienza a sentirse sobre todo porque le da coraje para correr su silla, acercando sus encantos femeninos hacia su pareja.

-¿Y dime, Louis, tú… me encuentras bonita?

-Este… yo… ¡claro que sí! No creo haya nadie en Francia que no te encuentre bonita.

-Bueno, pero no estoy de novia con cualquier francés, sino contigo… -dice tocándole la nariz. –Solo hay un hombre en Francia que puede decir: "Soy el novio de Marie Antoinette", y ese eres tú.

-Eso es… muy cierto.

-Claro que sí. ¿Y dime, Louis? ¿Tú me amas?

-Sí, sí, claro. Eres mi novia…

-¿Pero me amas mucho, mucho, mucho?

-Si, por supuesto.

-¿Sabes qué? Ahora que terminamos de cenar… me pregunto si estás antojado como yo de probar algo más… más dulce.

-¿Algo dulce?

Marie Antoinette se acerca hacia Louis aún más. Su rostro queda a escasos centímetros de él, mostrándole de muy cerca sus carnosos labios, expectantes de un romántico beso. Pero, cuando entreabre su boca sólo recibe una cucharada de un soufflé de frutillas que le convida su novio.

-Hum…está muy rico. –opina Antoinette, aunque no es lo que esperaba degustar. –¿De qué está hecho?

-Frutillas y muchas claras y manteca para lograr ese sabor tan suave. Ah, y un toque de vainilla para darle aroma. –responde él, mientras come otro bocado.

La joven rubia suspira; de repente se le viene a la mente la propuesta de Madame Poeylaut nuevamente y su comentario sobre el pesaje. Ya había tomado mucho vino y consumido mucha carne roja, si a eso le agrega un postre de seguro saldrá con al menos un kilo de más.

-Pero eso tiene… calorías, muchas calorías. No creo que debería…

-¡Oh, claro que sí! Lo preparó el mejor repostero de París. Anda, prueba otro bocado. Ven… -dice haciendo con la cuchara un avioncito que consigue aterrizar directo en la boca de la muchacha.

-Está bien, está bien. Además este vino… -toma un sorbo. -… se sube a la cabeza pronto. Mejor acompañarlo con algo de comer. Pero mañana empiezo dieta. –dice satisfecha de la palabra que acaba de darse a sí misma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras, del otro lado del Sienne, otra persona se dispone a cenar aunque sin compañía en un pequeño restaurante ubicado en una de las tantas callejuelas que allí existen. Afuera el cartel reza: "La mejor comida francesa del Barrio Latino (3)". Sin duda la publicidad no debe de mentir, la comida será la mejor pero no así el lugar. El local es más bien pequeño y ha pasado tiempo desde que el frente y los interiores fueron pintados. Las mesas no son muy lujosas en sí mismas, láminas y servilletas de papel hacen de mantelería sobre sillas y tablones de madera de hace al menos cincuenta años. Eso sí, los cubiertos y los vasos tienen una limpieza impecable. Y ni hablar del aroma que se despide de la cocina. Sin necesidad de ningún cartel, el olor a carne a la cacerola y pan tostado confirma más allá de cualquier duda que el slogan del negocio es más que cierto.

-¿Y, detective Garnier? ¿Qué se le ofrece hoy?

André le dedica una sonrisa a la muchacha vestida con delantal rojo lavado, igual que su pelo. Pero ni siquiera el volumen de su cabello puede aumentar su edad lo suficiente como para hacerla ver como una adulta; es imposible darle más de dieciocho años, a lo sumo veinte. Ella guiña un ojo de forma pícara mientras saca una lapicera y una libreta.

-Pues... no lo sé, Leonore. ¿Qué tienes de menú del día?

-Bueno, hoy tenemos la especialidad de esta casa, pastel de papa. Pero también tengo pastas con salsa blanca o si prefieres esperar un rato creo que podría ofrecerte un poco de merluza con puré. El puré lo hice yo así que te lo recomiendo... además de que no hay otro acompañamiento, ya barrieron con la ensalada.

-En ese caso… creo que tomaré la oferta del día.

-Muy bien, ¿y de beber?

-Sólo un agua por hoy.

-¡Leonore, ocúpate de las mesas 5 y 6, que te están esperando! ¡Y saca la basura de nuevo! –se escucha gritar a un hombre desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-¡Enseguida! –exclama ella. –Sí, claro, enseguida… se creen que tengo cuatro manos…

Para peor, mi hermano no está… se fue a hacer la JAPD (4), así que me dejaron todo el trabajo a mí sola. Mi papá tiene la esperanza que le guste y se quiera enrolar…

-¿Y él quiere ser militar?

-Pues… creo que quiere tener el uniforme para impresionar a las chicas, tú sabes... –dice guiñando nuevamente el ojo mientras señala la placa en el cinturón de su cliente. -Pero no sé si está hecho para eso. Lo que pasa que así tendría trabajo asegurado, al ejército le pagan siempre y tú sabes, como están las cosas no es nada fácil conseguir trabajo.

-Pero… puede trabajar aquí. Existen muchas probabilidades de enviarlo a una zona de guerra, tiene que meditarlo bien…

-¡Oh, no quiero ni pensar en una cosa así! En todo caso…

Un grito desde la cocina invoca su presencia, lo mismo que otro cliente que alza su vaso esperando que se le sirva más vino.

-¡Un momentito señor que estoy atendiendo! –exclama la pelirroja poniéndose de costado.

Pero otros gritos tapan la sonora voz de la pelirroja. Es la televisión donde una mujer joven y otra de mucha mayor edad discuten a viva voz, profiriéndose toda clase de ofensas y acusaciones. En la pantalla se puede leer con grandes letras. " vs Barrymore: duelo de rubias"

-¿Qué pasa allí que hay tanto escándalo? Hace como una hora está el mismo titular…

-Es que se armó una buena bronca con eso. Viene de largo…

-¿Pero quiénes son?

Leonore hace un gesto con los ojos de "Oh, pero todo tengo que explicarlo yo siempre" y como si estuviese a punto de dar una clase magistral se apoya ligeramente de costado sobre la barra y dice:

-¿Cómo no sabes quiénes son? No te creo que no conozcas a la Barrymore... la de las películas medio porno. Pero que son re-viejas, como de los setenta... que se bañaba en espuma de cabra… O eso dijo mi hermano, no sé porque yo nunca las vi. Pero seguro que si le preguntas al calentón de tu primo la ubica enseguida. Y la Marie Antoinette es la modelo esa nueva, la del perfume. ¿Viste que sale tapada con el abanico nomás, que está en las avenidas? Bueno, esa misma…

-¿Pero de dónde salió esa chica? Hace dos días no sabía quién era y ahora todo el mundo habla de ella como si fuese la mismísima Miss Francia…

-¡Es que hace poco que hizo famosa! Te cuento, el lío con la Barrymore arrancó en la entrega de los premios MTV. Ahí la premiaron por ser relevación juvenil del verano o algo así. La Barrymore la acusó de ser una ladrona extranjera, porque parece que la madre es alemana o algo así y que pretende sacarle los premios a las francesas. Al principio Antoinette no le contestaba nada, pero hicieron un debate en un programa de espectáculos para que supuestamente se reconciliaran… pero no pasó nada de eso, ¡porque se terminaron peleando más! La Barrymore le dijo de todo y aparte le dice "la pelirroja extranjera", pero lo más resonante fue cuando Antoinette le contestó que es fácil ser la rubia más hermosa de Francia si se andaba tiñendo las canas como ella, en cambio su rubio sí es natural. Y de ahí siguieron… ahora como salió lo del perfume, la Barrymore está haciéndole escándalo porque dice que esa propaganda es más porno que lo que ella hacía en sus películas. Vamos, pero si están en todos lados, incluso lo pasaron en el noticiero del mediodía. No sé cómo no escuchaste nada, debes de vivir en un termo…

Otro grito desde la cocina interrumpe el relato. El hombre del vino empieza a golpear la jarra con una cuchara para llamar la atención.

–Bueno, ya vuelvo con la orden. Quizás yo debería enrolarme también, seguro que en el ejército trabajaría menos…

André toma ligeramente a la chica del brazo, tratando de no ser brusco con ella.

-Una cosa más… yo le dije a tu papá que esta semana venía a arreglar la cuenta… pero voy a tener que venir la semana que viene. Te prometo que completo todo el...

-¡Pero si, ni te preocupes por eso! En este restaurante no tendremos lujo, pero siempre va a haber un plato de comida para alguien de las fuerzas, sobre todo para alguien que nos ayudó tantas veces en el barrio… así que por lo de la cuenta ni te preocupes. –responde golpeando su libreta con la birome. –Ah, otra cosa. Papá me dijo que te avise que cuando quieras traer una chica no te preocupes, la casa invita.

Al rato Leonore vuelve con la orden, pero su rostro ya no se ve feliz sino preocupado. Con algo de torpeza destapa el agua y coloca los cubiertos al revés. Luego vuelve a acomodarlos sin poder disimular su nerviosismo. André la sujeta del brazo al ver que está a punto de tirar la botella y nota que está temblando.

-¿Oye, estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo… fui a sacar la basura…. y esos hombres de allá me dijeron que te entregue esta nota. –dice señalando a dos hombres que miran desde afuera, apoyados sobre el capot un auto.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. –responde, tomando el papel en sus manos.

La camarera trae la orden y se marcha rápidamente. André Garnier demora al menos media hora en terminar la cena aunque casi no prueba bocado. Finalmente sale a la calle pero toma la dirección contraria a la de los hombres que lo estaba esperando. Ellos comienzan a seguirlo hasta que finalmente caminan a su lado. Uno de ellos, el más alto, dice:

-Tenemos que hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes. –responde sin detener la marcha.

-Nuestro jefe tiene una oferta para hacerte.

-Pues ya les he dicho miles de veces que no me interesa nada de él. ¿Por qué creen que voy a trabajar todos los días al otro lado del río pudiendo quedarme aquí? Para no tener nada que ver con tipos como ustedes.

-Vamos, no seas tan descortés. –habla el otro hombre, bastante más bajo. –No pensamos ofrecerte nada malo. No es ningún delito compartir con los amigos una conversación sobre lo que uno hace a diario. O cosas de las que se entera.

-¿Y para qué diablos me buscaron a mí? Nada de lo que yo pudiera saber los afecta. Para mala suerte de ustedes y buena suerte mía el _4to_ no se vende, y que una jefatura en veinte de esta ciudad no se corrompa y en ese lugar no puedan molestar tampoco me parece tan grave para sus negocios. Así que con menos razón veo en qué podría serles útil.

-Al contrario, Garnier. Siempre se pueden buscar nuevos horizontes a donde expandirse. Además, a nuestro jefe le gusta estar informado. Sólo te llamaríamos de vez en cuando para hacerte algunas preguntas específicas de cosas que puedas haberte enterado.

-Piénsalo bien. Sabemos que la situación anda mal para todos, especialmente para un policía de calle como tú. Trabajando con nosotros podrías vivir cómodamente; tendrías para pagar el alquiler y le podrías mandar dinero a tu madre todos los meses sin preocupaciones.

André se sorprende cuando mencionan a su madre; nadie más que él y sus primos saben que le enviaba dinero ocasionalmente para que la viuda Garnier pudiera sostenerse y mucho menos que había faltado a su cuota en los últimos dos meses. Sin embargo hace todo lo posible para que su cara no refleje ni sorpresa ni ninguna otra emoción. El tipo alto sigue con su discurso.

-Y no tienes que hacer más nada que mantener los oídos atentos. No te quitaría nada de tiempo y te podrías buscar una bonita novia y llevarla a cenar a algún lugar mejor que esta pocilga en donde se la pasan vendiendo fiado.

-Miren, si por mí fuera los tipos como ustedes estarían bien lejos de este barrio. Pero no soy tan idiota de pensar que yo sólo podría enfrentarlos a ustedes y a todos los idiotas del 5to distrito que tiene comprados. Así que si guardamos nuestra distancia estaremos bien. Y no los quiero ver más por el restaurante de los Sugane tampoco, o serás ustedes los que tendrán problemas.

-Bueno, como quieras. Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertimos. Luego no te quejes, porque lo que no quieres hacer tú otro lo hará.

Los dos matones se van tan rápido como aparecieron. André apresura la marcha hasta su casa; siente el estómago revuelto como si el puré hubiera sido hecho de explosivos. Deja sus llaves al lado del plan de pago de la luz que debe pagar el lunes sí o sí y el arma guardada en un cajón de la mesa de luz. Luego se arroja sobre su cama; sobre el techo está formándose una gran mancha de humedad producto de la gotera que los vecinos de arriba no han arreglado. Trata de dormir pero le es imposible. Para su mala suerte, todo lo que dijeron los matones es cierto. ¿Cuánto más podrá resistir de este modo? A su mente viene la conversación con el periodista Noir de días atrás. La situación llegó a un punto límite y negándolo no está resolviendo nada. Luego se levanta de la cama y busca en su billetera; aparte del único billete que tiene para la luz aparece una tarjeta y marca el número.

"_"Soy Bernard Noir, si tienes una exclusiva para mí no es a este número que debes llamarme. Déjame el tuyo y nos ponemos en contacto"_

-Hola, soy André Garnier de Homicidios. Quería saber más sobre el trabajo del que me hablaste el otro día…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La penumbra no permite ver más que el campamento en donde un enorme silencio rodea a todos los miembros del batallón. Frente a ellos, la figura de la comandante en jefe se destaca por encima de las demás. Se trata de una mujer de mediana edad, investida con amplios ropajes de piel y terciopelo. Sobre su cabeza lleva una corona y sobre su pecho una armadura. Pero aunque baja en estatura y de paso lento; la mujer no duda en acercarse a los soldados que con sus lanzas y espadas esperan la orden para atacar. Ella camina entre ellos mientras los insta a pelear, y finalmente exclama a viva voz:

"¡Sé que tengo el cuerpo de una débil y enclenque mujer, pero tengo el corazón y el estómago de un rey!"

Detrás de ella, el coro de soldados grita a viva voz "¡Dios salve a la Reina Elizabeth!"

Un frenético aplauso interrumpe, o más bien cierra la escena. Ls luces del teatro vuelven todo a la normalidad. Ahora permiten visualizar que lo que realmente parecía un campamento frente a un río no es más que un simple decorado pintado. También las butacas rojas destinadas al público. Con la luz se hace visible también el rostro de quien rompió el eco del lugar. Maria Theresia distingue inmediatamente una muchacha de unos veintitantos años vestida de traje. Su rostro fino es oculto en parte por una amplia cabellera rubia, pero aunque duda por un momento finalmente concluye que se trata de una mujer.

-Bueno, veo que tenemos público. –dice la dama que antes interpretaba a Elizabeth I bajando del escenario. –¿Cómo la dejaron entrar?

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo aquí. Jolie, 10 AM. Siento haber interrumpido, pero tenía tiempo de no ver una puesta en escena tan impecable.

-Es que eso es el teatro: una magia indescriptible cada vez que se levanta el telón. No importa si eres actor o público, su misterio siempre te envuelve de un modo imposible de reproducir dos veces aunque la obra sea la misma. –mira un reloj en su muñeca. –Faltan algunos minutos para las 10.

-Lo sé. Temí llegar tarde. No se preocupe, esperaré en donde me indique.

Viéndola más de cerca, Oscar vuelve a observar a la actriz. Es una dama de complexión fornida. Sin la peluca que usaba para interpretar a Elizabeth nota que su verdadero color de cabello es rubio, recogido por detrás con un rodete.

-Bueno señorita, ya que la veo tan ansiosa por nuestro encuentro no la haré esperar demasiado. Yo soy Maria Theresia Austerich. Por favor, acompáñeme a mis habitaciones interiores.

A pocos metros de allí; Marie Antoinette espera en su mesa habitual del Café L´Opera, la misma que suele compartir con Louis. Y de hecho es a su novio a quien está esperando hace más de una hora. Había tenido la precaución de encargarle un desayuno completo mientras que ella misma se había pedido sólo un café, fiel a la dieta que había comenzado días atrás. Pero el tiempo sigue pasando; un reloj de pared marca las 10 en punto de la mañana. Así que el desayuno termina sucumbiendo ante la muchacha que hizo todo lo que su voluntad le permitió para resistirse a las tostadas con manteca y mermelada; pero el apetito pudo más. Finalmente suena su teléfono celular en respuesta al sexto mensaje que le había dejado a Louis; uno por cada diez minutos de demora.

-¡Louis, hasta que me atiendes! Te esperé para desayunar pero como no venías… ¿Estás llegando?... Ah… no sabía, mamá no me dijo nada…. Si, como ella dijo que ibas a estar presente hoy en las entrevistas de los guardaespaldas… una reunión de directorio de urgencia… no, no me dijeron nada, sino no venía… si, si, está bien…. Un beso…

La joven rubia corta la comunicación; siente como si alguien hubiese depositado en su espalda una mochila con muchísimo peso. De pronto vuelve a mirar el platillo de manteca y dulce vacío, e inmediatamente se arrepiente de haberlo comido. Decide distraerse revisando con el teléfono las páginas de espectáculos on-line a ver si hay alguna noticia sobre ella. Inmediatamente saltan varios resultados; el más visto es una encuesta de un diario donde se le pregunta a la gente su opinión sobre la propaganda del nuevo perfume de Versailles. Su rostro empalidece cuando empieza a leer los mensajes; prácticamente todos son críticos principalmente a la figura de Marie Antoinette. Y al parecer llevaban hablando del asunto hace varios días. Ella siente el deseo inmediato de ponerse a llorar, pero recuerda el consejo de su madre de no mostrar lágrimas en lugares públicos donde pudiera ser fotografiada por los paparazis. Finalmente pide la cuenta y tomando su bolso rosa flúor se marcha inmediatamente.

Oscar recorre varios pasillos internos del Palace Garnier con la Emperatriz de la Ópera Alemana sin dudar en caminar al frente. Se trata de pequeños y oscuros recovecos imposibles de franquear para quienes no los conozcan. Y también impregnados por un gran olor a humedad. "Ya entiendo porque Christine no se quiso quedar con el Fantasma", bromea para sí misma. Sin embargo su atención se vuelve a centrar en Maria Theresia cuando esta vuelve a hablarle.

- Aquí no se hacen más los ensayos de las óperas, todo lo hacen en L´Opera Bastille pero a mí me gusta rodearme del ambiente clásico, por eso mis espectáculos se siguen armando acá, seguro por eso la enviaron a este escenario. Deben haberla confundido con una actriz. Sin duda podría serlo. –la dama voltea ligeramente a observar a su interlocutora, tomando su rostro por la barbilla. –Antiguamente las mujeres tenían prohibido actuar, pero… le hubiera ido muy bien en el teatro isabelino haciéndose pasar por hombre. Y en el actual también. ¿Sabe que hay compañías de teatro formadas exclusivamente por mujeres? Obviamente son ellas las que interpretan los papeles masculinos. Veo que tiene las facciones perfectas para ello. ¿Nunca pensó en una carrera artística?

-No realmente.

Los ojos de Oscar se agrandan al igual que su sonrisa al tiempo que se toca las cuentas del collar que tiene oculto debajo de la remera; teme decir algo que incomode a la actriz. No se tratará de una reina, pero sin duda de una mujer acostumbrada a hacerse obedecer. Su sola forma de hablar, firme sin caer en un tono autoritario da cuenta de ello. Finalmente se detienen ante una puerta con el nombre de Maria Theresia.

-Mi esposo fue miembro permanente del comité de cooperación de ayuda por La Ópera de Paris y cuando falleció me dejó su cargo. Desde entonces soy una de sus principales mecenas, por eso tengo algunas habitaciones reservadas para mí. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Aunque viva en otra parte; el teatro es mi verdadero hogar. Pase, por favor.

Dos personas sentadas en el pequeño despacho se ponen de pie apenas se abre la puerta. Se trata de un hombre de mediana edad y una mujer aún más mayor. Con gesto cordial, la dama invita a Oscar a sentarse, sólo entonces lo hacen las otras personas.

-Señorita Jolie, le presento al señor Mercy, representante de mi hija y a la señorita Noailles, su profesora de artes musicales. Ellos estarán trabajando todo el tiempo con las personas que se encarguen de la custodia de mi hija, por eso es que están presentes en esta selección conmigo.

Maria Theresia toma una carpeta con los archivos de los aspirantes, el de Oscar se encuentra delante de todos. Ella lo relee rápidamente:

-Bueno….Comandante Jolie. Tengo que decirle que estoy un tanto impresionada con su currículum. Pocas veces se tiene a una oficial condecorada por el presidente como usted dispuesta a hacer un trabajo privado. Tiene un currículum excelente… ¿De veras habla todos estos idiomas? Inglés, Italiano, Español, Alemán, Chino mandarín, Japonés, Árabe, ¡Farsí, hebrero y Arameo!

-De todos modos le diría que hablo mejor de lo que leo, sobre todo chino. Inglés, Alemán y las lenguas latinas las aprendí en la escuela. Mi familia le daba mucha importancia a la educación de sus hijos. El resto son casi todos son requerimientos del ejército, al menos si se desea hacer carrera en las fuerzas armadas. No son muchas las posibilidades de ascenso y menos para una mujer que no pruebe estar capacitada.

-Sí, me lo supongo. Y le diría que en cualquier parte, no crea que las mujeres hemos conquistado espacios porque hayan reconocido nuestro valor sino porque es políticamente incorrecto no hacerlo. Y por supuesto somos la mitad de los votos. No crea que en la vida civil es demasiado distinto. ¿Y durante su estadía en zonas de guerras, que posición ocupaba?

-Fui Capitana de la 17avo Escuadrón de Infantería, asentado en Afganistán. Un poco antes de mi baja fui ascendida a Comandante por mis méritos en servicio.

-Sí, sí. ¿Pero cuáles eran las funciones dentro de su escuadrón? ¿Por qué estaba allí…? No sé si me explico…

-Bueno, mi especialidad al graduarme de la academia era detección y desactivación de explosivos. Pero durante los últimos años desarrollaba tareas de estratega, todas bajo la supervisión de mi superior.

-Ya veo… según dice aquí su baja del ejército fue por motivos de salud. Veo que tuvo un accidente… recibió un disparo.

-No fue un accidente fue un enfrentamiento. Pero, le aseguro que estoy en condiciones físicas y mentales para cumplir el trabajo que me encomienden. Puedo presentarle copias de los estudios que así lo certifican…

-¿Pero por qué le interesa este trabajo? Imagino que una persona como usted podría encontrar fácilmente qué hacer en una agencia de seguridad gubernamental.

-Pues prefiero una actividad del tipo independiente. Además, después de mi baja, no creo estar capacitada para trabajo de campo y me reúso a trabajar en un burocrático escritorio, Madame. Que me hayan disparado en combate no significa que no pueda ya hacer nada. –el tono de voz de Oscar se eleva unos tonos, hecho que no pasa desapercibido para la otra mujer.

-Ya veo. Doctor Mercy, Señorita Noailles, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

-Sí, Madame. –responde el hombre. –Comandante Jolie. Dígame, además de toda su experiencia en el ejército, ¿tiene algún tipo de experiencia la protección de civiles?

-Durante mis primeros años acompañaba en los traslados a algunos funcionarios franceses en zonas de conflicto. También algunos empresarios, según se pidiese el apoyo de las fuerzas militares, pero… nunca antes estuve fuera del ejército, así que no desempeñé otras tareas.

Menos dispuesta a ser condescendiente con la entrevistada es la señorita Noailles. Ha estado todo el tiempo con los brazos cruzados y solamente los descruza para acomodarse sus lentes. Sin titubear pregunta:

-Señorita Jolie… veo por lo que aquí expresa ese es su estado civil y aclara inmediatamente "sin hijos". Pero no da más detalles. ¿Tiene pareja, vive con alguien más?

-No, vivo sola y no salgo con nadie si eso es lo que me está preguntando. Pero tampoco entiendo por qué eso sería relevante.

-Todo tiene que ver con todo, señorita Jolie. Necesitamos asegurarnos que la persona que esté a cargo de la seguridad de Marie Antoinette tenga una vida privada sin zonas oscuras que podrían influir sobre ella. Como se dará cuenta, en una profesión como lo artístico el escándalo debe ser evitado a toda costa, pero si alguna de las personas que se encargan de ello tuviese algo que esconder sin duda será una desventaja para su propia protegida. La razón por la que le pregunto esto, y no tiene porqué sentirse ofendida por ello es que, si bien no podemos decirle qué hacer con su vida, soy de la política de desalentar las relaciones afectivas entre personas que trabajan dentro de una misma compañía que en este caso sería Versailles. En ese sentido, su condición de mujer le juega en ventaja… o al menos eso creo.

-No se preocupe, señorita Noailles. Sé bien separar el trabajo de la vida personal, estuve toda mi vida en el ejército y jamás me involucré con ninguno de mis hermanos ni mis hermanas de armas. –en la última frase le cuesta no volver a levantar el tono; había entendido perfectamente la insinuación de la mujer. –No son cosas que se vean con buenos ojos en las fuerzas y yo tampoco lo creo algo positivo.

-Pues… que bien así entonces. También le aclaro que si la contratamos, tendrá que pasar por todos los exámenes de revisión médica una vez más.

-Eso no será ningún problema.

Oscar respira profundo después de su última frase. El olor a humedad en la habitación se vuelve cada vez más espeso, posiblemente por la cantidad de personas presentes; con lo que comienza a notar rápidamente que le falta el aire pero aun así trata de no perder la compostura y tampoco de jugar con su collar y exteriorizar sus nervios. Maria Theresia vuelve a hablar.

-Bien señorita, le hablaré de frente en lo que necesito y usted me dirá si puede cumplirlo o no. El apellido de los Austerich ha estado ligado al medio artístico europeo de generaciones, no es por orgullo pero debo decir somos bastante populares. En fin, el caso que mi primogénita Marie Antoinette está decidida a seguir los pasos de sus antecesores aquí en Francia, la tierra que nos cobijó a mí y a mi esposo después de nuestro exilio de la URSS. Traté de retrasar su entrada a los escenarios mientras fuera adolescente, pero el ambiente de hoy en día exige a las nuevas figuras a comenzar sus carreras de muy jóvenes. Si bien mi especialidad ha sido la ópera un artista de hoy día debe estar capacitado en muchas áreas: música, actuación, baile. Y a su vez debe construir toda una imagen de sí para sobresalir. Señor Mercy, quizás debería continuar usted.

-Llegados los 16 años de Marie Antoinette nos vimos en la necesidad de empezar a hacer conocida su imagen a la brevedad. Si bien sus aptitudes artísticas necesitan de aún mucho trabajo y esfuerzo por parte de ella y de nosotros, encontramos en unos pasos por el modelaje ante todo una forma de promoción de su imagen hasta que finalmente estuviese lista para las producciones de mayor valor artístico.

-Estamos ya en tratativas de grabar un disco, pero aún no tenemos nada en limpio. –agrega la señora Noailles. –Antoinette casi no puede ensayar canto y eso como se dará cuenta me preocupa. Su trabajo de modelo la tiene casi absorbida.

La emperatriz de la ópera Alemana se levanta y comienza a caminar por la habitación, de forma muy similar a como lo hacía en el ensayo.

-El problema que la agencia Versailles no resultó lo que nosotros esperábamos. Creíamos que su función era ante todo proteger a las chicas, pero nos damos cuenta que todos los malos hábitos actuales de mi niña son permitidos e incluso fomentados por los mismos que componen Versailles. Mi hija pasó de estar protegida por demás del mundo a todo un ambiente donde fomentan su pereza, y su sumisión a lo que ordena o deja de ordenar Gabrielle Poeylaut, la directora artística de Versailles. Desde su ingreso a la agencia está tomando hábitos muy poco sanos para un artista; se desvela de noche en fiestas hasta altas horas, gasta miles de euros en segundos sólo por seguirle la corriente a las otras modelos. E incluso bebe bastante más de lo aconsejable, está perdiendo el sentido de la responsabilidad e incluso del criterio propio, ya que hace o deja de hacer lo que Versailles le indica. Eso hasta donde sabemos. En el tiempo que hemos investigado se corren rumores terribles sobre lo que pasa en esa agencia. Muchas de las modelos tienen, aunque no se hagan públicos, serios problemas con el alcohol y con pastillas que son tapados muy bien por todo el aparato publicitario que controla Versailles, por eso su control accionario sobre varios medios de comunicación. Y se agregan cosas aún más terribles, algunos inclusos hablan de prostitución VIP! ¡Y por supuesto yo no puedo dejar que algo así ocurra con mi hija! -exclama dándose vuelta y quedando casi a nula distancia de Oscar. –Cuando dejan de ser útiles a los fines comerciales de la agencia, son descartadas y quedan como mínimo en la ruina, ya que no fueron aconsejadas de cómo invertir el dinero el cual gastan casi todo en cláusulas de recesión, pues no están en condiciones de cumplir con sus contratos. Desgraciadamente cometimos el error de firmar un contrato que ata a Marie Antoinette con la firma Versailles por cinco años. Lo que pareció en un momento una seguridad, se convirtió en una cuerda que nos ata a la agencia aún por un buen rato. Pero confiamos que eso pasara pronto.

-Sin embargo, nuestro principal temor no es cumplir el contrato el resto del tiempo que nos queda sino que la agencia tiente a nuestras espaldas a Marie Antoinette de renovar el contrato por su cuenta. –explica Mercy. –Legalmente yo soy su representante, pero si ella de puño y letra firmase no podría hacer nada ya que cuando eso suceda será legalmente mayor de edad. Bajo ningún punto de vista podemos permitir eso.

-Mi hija está enceguecida por la banalidad de la vida de las estrellas. Cree que ser una artista es ser tapa de revistas, que le tomen fotos y se chisme sobre ella constantemente. Que cuanto más se sobrexponga más famosa será. Jamás debió haberle contestado a esa mujer con la que ahora protagoniza ese nuevo escándalo. Y todo por la bendita publicidad del perfume, que la muestra como carne en una feria. Ese ha sido el punto límite para mí y decisivo. Pero esto no se quedará así, como que me llamo Maria Theresia Austerich.

Oscar disimuladamente observa su reloj de pulsera y se da cuenta de que ha transcurrido más de una hora. El aire directamente se ha tornado irrespirable pero no existe ninguna ventana para solucionar el problema. No llega a responderle nada a su interlocutora porque los acordes de "Danubio Azul" provenientes del móvil de Maria Theresia, interrumpen el silencio de antaño.

-Perdone, Comandante Jolie. Es mi hijo, debo atender esta llamada… me tomará varios minutos.

-De acuerdo, si no le molesta iré mientras al tocador.

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto, es para el lado contrario del pasillo al que ingresamos hacia la derecha.

Mientras tanto, afuera del despacho de la cantante, el resto de los aspirantes aguarda su turno de ser entrevistados. Cuando llega André se da cuenta de que hay otros tres hombres esperando se preocupa; sabe que el tráfico lo había demorado al menos media hora y había llegado tarde. Se fija en su reloj con molestia. Uno de los otros aspirantes, un hombre negro, le explica que aunque estaba citado a las 10 como el resto, todavía no había salido nadie a llamarlos, pero que a todos les habían indicado que esperasen allí. Garnier le da las gracias y apenas si tiene tiempo de sentarse después de haber corrido tanto, cuando puede observar la silueta de una _mannequin_ que abandona a toda prisa el salón de las entrevistas.

Ella luce un traje negro estampado con finas rayas blancas. Pantalones de piernas rectas, pero con la cintura perfectamente ceñida. Por debajo de ellos, los gruesos tacos de unas botas hacen ganar unos centímetros más a la ya alta mujer. En la parte de arriba, un saco cruzado de la misma tela, apenas tomado con una pinza por detrás destacando más una estrecha cintura. Sobre el cuello asoma algo parecido a un collar con cascabeles, que resuena suavemente al ritmo del paso de quien lo porta debajo de una remera blanca de cuello redondo. De su rostro apenas si puede descubrir parte del perfil; el sombrero de ala ancha tapa gran parte de su rostro, no obstante deja adivinar varios mechones de cabello rubio que cubren sólo en parte sus anchos pero finos hombros. Una fina nariz y largas pestañas enmarcando los ojos, dignas de una modelo como sin duda debe de ser una mujer tan atractiva y enigmática, completan el reto. Ella apenas si advierte la presencia del joven hombre, cuando el señor Mercy lo llama por su apellido; y aunque le dedica una fugaz mirada donde cruza sus ojos con los de verdes de él, luego se marcha sin vacilación hacia su desconocido destino. Pero tan solo una mirada de esas pupilas celestes intensas basta para sobresaltar a André, aunque no incomodarlo. Él no puede dedicarle más tiempo a contemplar la imagen de la mujer porque es nuevamente llamado a su entrevista.

* * *

1 -Gundam Exia versión Trasn-Am. En Gundam 00, es un estado en que el mecha (robot gigante) entra cuando aumenta su producción de partículas GM (lo que hace andar al Gundam) y por ende aumenta su rendimiento. La explicación técnica es complicada, pero el hecho relevante aquí es que el mecha se recubre de un color rojo-rosado brillante. El Exia es el Gundam que maneja Setsuna , el protagonista.

2 -Mucha de la música de Sailor Moon sobre todo en su etapa S, como el violín que tocaba Michiru es ejecutada por la famosa violinista Vanessa Mae. En Making the fics dejé un video de la melodía en cuestión. Por cierto el ringtone de Maria Theresia, Danubio Azul, es del compositor Johann Strauss.

3 –El Barrio Latino recibe este nombre, no porque allí vivan latinoamericanos, sino porque esa zona es de escuelas y universidades y los estudiantes desde la época de la Edad Media se solían reunir allí y hablaban en el idioma académico, es decir en latín.

4 -JAPD (_Journée d'Appel de Préparation à la Défense)_: traducido sería como "Día de llamado a las filas para la defensa" o algo así; es una especie de servicio militar de carácter obligatorio pero que dura un sólo día y es como un cursillo donde te instruyen sobre el ejército y el vínculo con la nación, tratados internacionales, etc. aunque mucho del contenido se aboca al ejercicio de la ciudadanía correcto y todo esto. Hace poco también pasó a ser obligatorio para las mujeres. Al parecer es un trámite necesario para sacar el permiso de conducir, entrar al ejército, etc. Este cursillo cambió después del 2010 su nombre a Día de Defensa y Ciudadanía (JDC), aunque el contenido es el mismo.

* * *

_31 de marzo de 2013_

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Antes de empezar con las notas del capito quiero agradecerles a todos el enorme apoyo que recibí con la publicación del primer capítulo. He recibido muchos reviews y mensajes así que si tomo eso como referencia sé que aún hay más gente leyendo. Mil gracias a todos y quiero decirles que estuve trabajando e investigando mucho y lo seguiré haciendo. Varios mensajes fueron de gente que recuerda a medias la serie así que para que todos puedan entender me he detenido un poco más en el aspecto de los personajes (espero haberlo hecho bien Tilja, tu comentario de aquella vez me quedó bailando en la cabeza). También encontrarán más escenarios reales de los cuales les deje videos en mi post de Making the fics, que como dije antes es mi blog para comentario sobre mis fics. _

_Pude notar en los comentarios que cada lector deposita expectativas diferentes en la historia y espero poder complacerlas todas. __ Jajaja, perdón si esta vez no hubo mucho de Oscar y André como seguro esperaban pero prometo en el que viene lo compensaré, ya que se centrará más en los personajes centrales pero todo lo que vieron hoy es como para terminar de poner en contexto a todos… espero no me hayan quedado demasiado Mary Sue los talentos de Oscar, pero la verdad no me imagino como una mujer podría ser aceptada en las líneas altas del ejército si no tuviera algo que demostrar, un hombre puede valerse de su fuerza pero una mujer por más fuerte que sea debe apelar a su inteligencia. Ténganme paciencia, recuerden que la misma Ikeda lo pateó a André al menos por los dos primeros tomos del manga. _

_Creo que esta vez el capítulo se lo llevó Bernard (por obvias razones) pero la parte cómica fue sin duda de Louis. Miren que es desabrido el tipo (el real y cualquiera de sus versiones fílmicas). Pero como personaje de comedia creo da para mucho… El otro día revisaba en Youtube un pedazo de la película Marie Antoinette de Sofía Coppola (película que dicho sea de paso no me gusta) y en la escena que ella le pregunta por sus hobbies él le responde "Llaves" y ella le hace su mejor cara de WTF? En los comentarios, alguien decía que si fuera en el tiempo actual, Louis estaría jugando con su I-Pod jajaja! Se ve que varios pensamos parecidos. Bueno, acá fue fácil su personalidad. Como no podía ser ya un rey, pero tenía que ser alguien poderoso, ¿qué mejor que un banquero? Y el resto fue fácil, cambié las llaves por los model kits y nos resulta… un gordito freakie! Pero como es rico, le dicen excéntrico jajaja…_

_Otra cosa es que veo que han captado bastante sin inconvenientes los cambios de nombre en algunos personajes. Más o menos han visto que casi todos conservan el nombre de pila, a excepción del Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen cuyo nombre "americanizé" al de Dr. Harrison Axel Federson, pero que conserva entre otras cosas del personaje original su condición de extranjero. ¡Nada mejor que un yankee para traer problemas a la vida de cualquiera, jajaja! Y en otros personajes creo es también bastante obvio. En este capítulo vimos a varios personajes de los históricos en sus versiones modernas. Algunas son bien obvias y pertenece a personajes centrales como Jeanne, el Rey Louis XVI, Marie Theresia de Austria. Y otros que no lo son tanto y voy a mencionar ahora._

_-El Delfin Louis Joseph, primogénito del Rey y Marie Antoinette; quien en esta versión he alterado su nombre al de Joseph Louis (o sea al revés) y es hermano de Marie Antoinette. Ese es uno de los cambios más grandes en cuanto a relaciones, ya que aunque no en los primeros capítulos tendrá un papel destacado en la historia. Recuerden en el manga que cuando muere le dice a Oscar que lo espere porque va a volver! Y cumplió, así que esperen mucho de este personaje ya que ahora es un adolescente y tiene más con que pelear por su rulienta adorada._

_-Madame Polinac, convertida en Gabrielle Poyleaut, directora artística de Versailles tan manipuladora y nociva para Marie Antoinette como siempre, aunque en esta versión le saca bastantes años de ventaja (tiene unos cincuenta más o menos)._

_-El Conde Mercy antiguo embajador austríaco, ahora devenido representante de MA (que karma, cargar con esta cría dos veces seguidas)_

_-La Condesa de Noailles, tutora de MA al llegar esta a Francia, ahora su profesora de canto (otro karma)_

_-La Barrymore, que no es otra que la Condesa Du Barry vieja enemiga de MA al llegar a la corte con la cual sigue manteniendo su vieja antinomia (creo quedó bien claro que es ella, pero igual la menciono)._

_Y otros personajes que pienso aparezcan en el futuro basados en personajes históricos pero que no aparecen en el manga y ya explicaré en cada caso._

_Siguiendo con la sección personajes, quiero agradecerle a Krimhild por prestarme a su personaje Leonore Sugane de su fic "Una razón" y adaptarla al siglo XXI. En realidad este personaje aparece brevemente haciendo una especie de bolo en el capítulo 13 del anime de Lady Oscar con su frase "Podemos vender la vaca", en relación a juntar dinero para el tratamiento de su hermano enfermo, al que Oscar termina ayudando. Bueno, en el fic es adulta ya y bueno… tiene toda una historia que mejor lean el fic de Krim (se los recomiendo). Este fic necesita de muchos personajes que compongan la vida costumbrista de Francia (me escucho decir esto y me pregunto por qué Suar no me contrata para sus teleteatros jajaja) así que habrá muchas apariciones así._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias a donde estén viendo el fic o a mi mail yun_tao1 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com que los tengo muy en cuenta. Recuerde visitar Making the fics, mi blog en blogspot para ver información adicional, fotos de los lugares, etc._

_¡Felices pascuas y espero verlos pronto!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
